Elemental Genesis
by Dragonmage182
Summary: The Eva pilots are given powers of the Earth and Sky to battle an evil greater than the angels. Rated M due to language and sexual content in the later chapters.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, or at least not that I know of.

In the year 347 A.D. a group of four warriors were given gifts from the land and the skies. The land gave two the power to control Earth and Water, while the skies gave the other two Air and Fire. As Mother Earth and Father Sky gave these gifts they also gave a warning. They said that the reason that they are receiving such powers is too defend humankind against destruction. Before the four elemental warriors could ask, Mother Earth and Father Sky disappered.

For years the four trained and grew in power and friendship. Air was the leader of the group due to his versatility, wisdom, and strength. He could combine with the others to unleash devestating attacks.

After ten years had passed a black hole appeared in the sky above a village and in seconds after opening, demons began to pour out. They destroyed everything, burned the village and feasted on the flesh of the humans. Thus the war began.

After 5 years of fighting, the four warriors finally defeated the Demon king and sealed his soul in the deepest darkest part of hell. There he was chained and forced to wait until a time he could become free again and unleash his wrath once more.

It was afternoon in Tokyo-3 and Shinji Ikari, along with Asuka Langley Sohryu began to walk home from school.

"I swear if I have to hear one more story about his life before Second Impact then I'll kill him." Asuka complained to no one in particular.

Shinji nodded in agreement with the redhead but before he could answer her an old man stopped him.

"Excuse me young man but would you happen to have some yen I can use to by my wife and me dinner?"

Shinji looked the old man over and saw that he looked like he hadn't eaten for days and he was dress in rags with so much dirt o them that he couldn't tell their original color. Asuka who had noticed Shinji's absence looked back and saw the old man.

"Just shoo him away Third Child, I'm hungry and it's your turn to cook the meal!" she yelled back.

Without acknowledging her, Shinji shook his head to the old mans question and apologized. The old man looked down sadly and walked back into he alley that he came from and too his wife.

Shinji walked across the street and entered the convenience store there and entered. 10 minutes later he came out carrying two bags, one with clothing and the other with food and drinks. He walked over too the couple and handed the bags to them.

"You walked away before I could explain sir. I didn't have any yen on me but I do have a cash card. I'm sorry that I made you sad earlier."

The old man and his wife bowed deeply to Shinji who blushed in return. "You are the first person to show us kindness in over 20 years." The woman said. Shinji was shocked at hearing this. He couldn't believe that no one was that cruel, except his father.

"It appears that your girl-friend left you young man." The old man stated. Shinji looked around and saw that this was true. "She'll be angry but after hitting and yelling at me she'll be fine."

"Well now for you to receive a gift from the both of us." The woman said. Shinji shook his head and held his hands up. "No need you being happy is good enough for me." He said with a small smile.

The couple smiled at these words. "Ahhhhh," the old man began. " Such manners. I can't think of a better person to give this to can you mother?" The woman shook her head in agreement. " Nope and we'll know he will use to help everyone."

Shinji was standing there with a confused look on his face. The man stepped forward and clasped Shinji's shoulder. " Tell me Shinji Ikari how would like to save the world?" the old man asked.

Shinji chuckled lightly at this. Pulling out his wallet he showed the two his NERV ID. "I already am saving the world." He simply stated as the couple stared at his ID card.

The old man smiled and looked Shinji straight in the eyes. "I know what you do and not by that card you currently hold in your hand young one. The world is in danger and not from beings called 'angel's'."

"Ummmmm, I'm not quite sure what it is that your talking about sir but if you contact NERV about this then-"

"Mr. Ikari, my wife and I have watched for years upon, years, what goes on in NERV. We know what they are capable of and what they cannot do. This threat that I am telling you of is coming soon and when it comes The Eva's will be useless. The sheer force of this enemy will swarm them. Even if we do contact NERV, they could not make something in time to help."

Shinji took a step back at these words. "W-why are you telling me this?" he asked while stammering. "What good can I do?"

"Mr. Ikari you may be the only hope that this world has for a future. Now Mother and I don't usually do this but time is short and like she said you were the only one kind enough to help us out." With this the old man grabbed Shinji on his shoulder with a surprisingly strong grip and placed his free right hand over Shinji's right eye.

All Shinji could see was a Bright light followed by a strong gust of wind and then darkness.

A/N- This is my first posted fanfic about anything. I need a pre-reader for this so if your interested about it then give me a shout. Unlike most new posters I could care less about if you flame me or not actually I'm expecting flames more than good reviews. This takes place before the kiss and after the 11th angel in case your wondering. Also expect a gradual build-up of OOC starting with Shinji. This is a Romance/Action/Adventure story as well.


	2. The Air Elemental

Disclaimer: I still don't own NGE. Gainex don't want to just give me the rights to it…oh well.

Chapter two-The Air Elemental

"Wake up, Baka!" Asuka's voice screamed through Shinji's door.

Jerking awake from a weird dream he was having about two old, homeless couple, he opened his eyes.

_'Dear, Lord,'_ he thought with horror when he couldn't open his right eye._ 'I'm blind!'_

Jumping out of bed, he ran too the door and flung it open just as Asuka was pounding on it again, making her hit him in the face several times before she stopped. Shinji fell on his back in a daze while Asuka stood there looking down at him. Misato who exited her room just as Shinji went down walked into the kitchen and brought out the much-used ice pack for Shinji.

Misato placed the ice pack on his forehead but it was quickly knocked off when Shinji sat up.

"Misato! I'm blind! I can't see out of my right eye! What happened? Was there another angel? Did Unit-01 go berserk again? Is that why I can't remember anything at all?" He said this in quick succession and was promptly hit hard by Asuka again, which knocked him out cold. Misato stood up and glared at the young teen.

"What? He wouldn't shut the hell up." She said innocently. Misato just sighed heavily and walked back into the kitchen for her early morning beer.

-o0O(-)O0o-

Shinji awoke sometime later to find himself on the couch. He sat up and the first thing that he felt was anger towards Asuka.

'_That bitch! She knocked me out for no good reason!'_

He stopped thinking right there wondering two things. One- where in hell did this anger come from and Two- did someone leave a window open because he could feel a little bit of a draft.

Looking around he confirmed that his second question's answer was no. He looked at the VCR clock and found that it was 9:45 a.m. _'SHIT!' _he thought._ 'School!'_

Running around the small apartment he quickly showered, dressed, and through two lunches together for himself and Asuka. Rushing out of the house in 20 minutes he bolted to school.

As he was running he noticed that it rained earlier that morning and that he was heading straight into a huge puddle of muddy water. Going to fast to stop in time he braced himself for the wet feeling in his socks and shoes, but after three minutes he noticed that it never came. Thanking god for his fortune he continues on too school failing to notice that his security squad never moved from the puddle site.

Slowly one agent stepped out from an alleyway and made his way to the puddle. Looking up at the other agents who also came to the puddle he slowly raised his foot and held it above the water. They all held their breath as he lowered it on too the surface and tried to take a step. They all released their held air when his foot fell in.

Stepping back while shaking it off, the agent pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. After ringing five times it was answered.

"Major Katsuragi speaking."

"Major we have something to show you on the security cameras once they're developed."

"Is it important towards the Angels or is it a danger towards the children?"

"Unknown ma'am."

"Then why don't you try explaining what you saw to me?"

"The Third Child just ran on water."

"…WHAT!"

-o0O()O0o-

Shinji was just about to walk into the classroom when it opened revealing people coming out with lunches. He stood off to the side, and when everyone passed him he entered and walked up to Asuka who was still talking with Hikari. Without letting her know that he was there he pulled out her lunch and dropped it on her desk.

Asuka and Hikari both jumped when they heard the lunch hit the desk with a resounding thud and looked up. What they saw was one set of stooges making their way out of the classroom.

"Did Ikari just…"

"Yeah he did."

"Aren't you going…"

"Too shocked, I think he fried my brain."

-o0O()O0o-

"Holy shit man!" Kensuke exclaimed to Shinji as he checked his camera to make sure he got that down. Shinji was calmly eating his lunch while Toji was watching him with a look that said he was a god.

"What?" he asked. "She did knock me out earlier this morning."

"Ahhh so that was why you were late. And here we thought that you were messing around with Misato…such a shame." Kensuke shook his head in disappointment.

"Ummm, you do realize that she's twice your age, drinks like there's no tomorrow, can only cook to kill someone, and sucks at any type of manual labor, right?"

The first and second stooges never heard any of this because they were daydreaming of them and Misato together. Shinji just shook his head and looked down onto the basketball courts. There he saw two old people waving at him too join them. Backing away he made up a quick excuse about leaving and ran down the stairs.

As he was running he thought as to why he felt such an urge to talk with the two old people. Not thinking of any good reason he was about to stop when the urge intensified. Shrugging he decided to humor himself and ran to the courts.

"Ah, and how are we feeling today Mr. Ikari?"

Shinji fell down when he heard the voice right behind his ear. Shaking his head he stood up a brushed himself off before looking up.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" he asked.

The old man shook his head and spoke to his wife. "After sixteen thousand six hundred eight years you think that we would improve the transfer to where they did not loose their short term memories, Mother." The old woman nodded in agreement to his statement.

"Wait, what is this "transfer" that you're talking about?" Shinji asked while staring from one to another.

The old woman walked in front of him and placed a hand on Shinji's cheek caressing it. He subconsciously leaned into it think that this must be how it feels when a mother does it. All of a sudden he stumbled back from the flash in his mind and the amount of memories that assaulted him.

Falling to his knees he grabbed his head in pain and clenched his eyes shut. As soon as they barrage started it stopped, and he slowly was able to stand up.

"What…the…fuck…was that?" he asked gasping for breath. He was still shaking but managed to stay on his feet.

The old woman looked apologetic when she replied. "I'm sorry, normally we would teach you over the course of several years but we didn't have hat kind of time. What you just received was anything that you will need for the fights that are to come. Don't bother trying to search fro anything in there because it's all in your subconscious now."

Shinji just stared at the two and looked at them like they were crazy. The man chuckled when he saw how Shinji was looking at them.

"Trust me I would think we were crazy if I were in your shoes as well kid." He dropped the amused face and took on a more serious one. " Just a word of advise, try and keep your emotions in check, we don't want any tornados or something else around now do we?"

After Shinji shook his head no with a bewildered look on his face the couple began to walk away. Stopping at the gates of the school, the old woman looked back at Shinji with a small smile. "Good luck Air Elemental for you will need it." And with that the two disappeared.

-o0O()O0o-

A/N: So there it is Shinji finds out about his powers, and as a test he'll get in a fight next chapter, not intentionally of coarse. Also in the Next Chapter, Asuka runs into the couple thus becoming the second elemental. Thanks to my first two reviewers. Anyways I'm sorry that it's a little boring at first but I have to introduce the Four elemental before any action. Asuka will have a chapter about her and her "discovery" while Rei and the fourth will share one. So in about two more chapters expect more action and adventure.

"Later people."


	3. The Fire Elemental

Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg, plead, grovel, pay, bribe, offer to sell my soul, it seems like Gainex doesn't want to give NGE to me……………….stingy bastards.

Chapter Three- The Fire Elemental

For the next week Shinji didn't go to any of his classes, or was seen by anyone. After days of searching for him they stopped not knowing what to do. Thinking that he just needed to clear his head they waited patiently to return to them, them more so than others

Said teen was currently walking towards a park he could sleep in for the night. Over the past week he was seen on rooftops doing a type of martial arts that nobody could place a name to. The way he moved so fluently and how the wind flowed around him, on could think that he controlled it.

As he was nearing a bench three guys stepped out in his path, and stood there smirking at the Third Child. Without looking up he spoke to the three in front of him.

"Might as well bring out the rest of the gang if you're going to try and rob me tonight boys."

If they were surprised, they covered it up quickly. Whistling out, eight more guys stepped around Shinji forming a tight circle. Shinji looked around at all of them a sighed, slowly shaking his head.

"So you're the '_Mighty Third Child_' huh?" Asked the guy in front of him in a mocking tone. "You know you don't look so high and mighty out side of the purple robot." The others laughed at this while nodding their agreements to his statement.

Shinji himself wasn't afraid like he normally would when caught in these situations. Over the past week he went through what could be explained best as a personality reboot. He became calmer to the point that it took a lot to get him to feel fear. He found that if he wanted something, then he was determined he would get it. It wasn't to the point of possessiveness but it wasn't a small thing either.

Last he found himself to friendlier around stranger. He wasn't opening himself to every person but he was easier to talk to and a favorite of the elementary schooler on the playground during their recess period.

"I find it amazing that you know who I am let alone know your own names." Shinji stated while holding his own smirk.

The gang that surrounded him bristled at the insult and pulled out some knives. The leader spoke in loud voice so everyone could hear him clearly. "Smartness gets you nowhere on the street these days Ikari, but bribery and ransom does, so here we are about to capture you, so just come along, you wouldn't want anything to harm your face no would you?"

Shinji eyed the blades they all carried and came up with the possibility that some, if not all, carried guns behind their backs. Tossing off the cloak that had covered him, he gained a ready stance just in time to protect himself, for they all launched themselves at him.

-o0O()O0o-

"Hey Misato, my date's here so I'm leaving now!" Asuka screamed into the apartment. Hearing a grunt of affirmative from her guardian, Asuka left the building while holding onto the arm of her date.

Asuka didn't know why she had agreed to go out on this date when Hikari asked her. Maybe she was bored and needed something to do. Maybe she thought she would be nice and do this one favor for her only best friend. Maybe it was because when Shinji left she felt a hole in her heart and this might fill it up.

It was this last one that made her stay up at odd hours contemplating what it could mean. She repeatedly told herself that it was only because he did everything around the apartment. But…but after awhile she began to notice the little things that he would do around the apartment that she missed.

Such as when he's cleaning he has that little smile on his face and he hums as well. Or maybe it was when he sometimes sings in the shower without realizing anyone is up to hear him yet. Or it could be the fact that when he's asleep nothing can touch him, or at least that what she always thought.

A month before he left, he began to have nightmares. It was during one of these that she found out what had happened to his mother. When she heard about it she didn't know quite how to take it. Whose mother died worse? Or was it equal? These were the questions that plagued her mind for days and nights.

Seeing his mother absorbed by the very thing that he pilots, or coming into a room to find her mother and a doll hanging from the ceiling with a smile playing on her lips? After awhile she knew that they were alike but handled situations differently. It was with this statement that she knew that she was falling for her roommate.

So why did he leave her? Was it something that she did wrong? Was she too harsh again? Did she taunt him too much, push him too far? What is it was something else, like his bastard of a father? She didn't know, but what she did know was that her 'Invincible Baka Shinji' would come back to her once more like before. So until that time came around she decided to have some fun.

-o0O()O0o-

As they was walking along through the various alleyways and street towards the restaurant they were going to, they happened upon one guy surrounded by eleven guys all with blades. Asuka immediately recognized the one in the middle as her Shinji but before she could say anything the gang attacked him.

-o0O()O0o-

Shinji decided in a split second to take out the leader, hoping that if he did then the rest would scatter. He was confident in his new abilities and knew he could do some amazing things, but still didn't want to become cocky.

Dodging the leaders blade he grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back. While dodging the other blades, he planted his feet and sharply pulled upwards on the arm he was holding hearing it crack. Pushing the dazed leader forward, he swept the legs out from beneath him and dropkicked him.

Apparently he was wrong about the other because instead of running away once their leader had fallen, they reformed the circle.

"What? Why did you stop? I was beginning to have some fun for once." Shinji whine playfully.

The second-in-command (sic for short) smirked at Shinji. "To many knives, one of our men would have gotten killed by us eventually." He said.

"Well at least you know what you're doing," Shinji praised. "You must be the true brains behind the gang, huh?"

Sic stood there smirking then snapped his fingers at two guys. These two stepped forward and drew their blades, one in the back and one in the front. With another snap the two of them attacked him.

Shinji rolled to the left then flipped backwards to dodge the oncoming attacks. Quickly he snapped his fist forward in rapid succession and hit both in the back of their heads. Shaking it off they both coordinated their attacks, so one slashed after another. Shinji was beginning to become annoyed at this and thought back to his training against the seventh angel. Smirking he preformed a leg sweep and knocked them on their backs, by the time they stood up he was ready.

Shinji launched himself up into the air and brought his foot down between the two making them move away from each other. Next he runs to the front of the guy ob the right and fires his fists again and again, too fast to be seen. When this guy goes down he grabs the dropped knife and uses it to parry the others. Moving faster than his opponent come, Shinji slashed both arm, at the shoulder, which he followed up by a round house to the head. When this guy dropped Shinji picked up his knife as well.

-o0O()O0o-

Needless to say Asuka was shocked at Shinji being able to fight. Growing tired of the many times her date tried to draw her away, she finally hissed at him to '_Shut the hell up you fucking pansy and go home_!' This made him let out an indignant cry, which made Sic glance over to them. Freezing she prayed to all the gods known to man that they didn't notice her.

After holding her breath for a moment she released it when he didn't send anyone over to her position. Staring back at the fight she watched as Shinji took down two guys at once. She wondered where her Shinji went. The kind and caring Shinji, the one who wouldn't hurt a fly. What she heard next though scared the shit out of her.

-o0O()O0o-

"So tell me Third," Sic began. "Do you know what we will do once we kidnap you?"

Shinji looked up at him and once more let a grin grace his features. "I'm going to have to tell you that it's hard to imagine because you'll never be able to touch me."

Sic chuckled a little at his statement. "Well _when_ not _if_ we capture you, we'll be going after the Second Child, Ms. Sohryu." Shinji dropped the smirk and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh yes and when we do get her…" he stopped for a moment to laugh. " well allow me to tell you that there's something about foreign redheads that turns me on."

At the moment Shinji skipped shoot daggers through his eyes and went straight to shooting swords. The knives he was gripping slid out of his hands and hit the ground quivering point down in the ground. All-of-a-sudden a large gust of wind started to blow around Shinji. Leaves, paper and, trash began to twirl around him as he raised both hands to his right eye.

To everyone who was watching it looked like he was holding his eye in pain but after a few seconds saw a faint dark blue glow from behind his hands. Shinji's left eye came to rest on sic who was currently looking freaked out about the wind, and his eye.

"If you touch her or even think about her like that I'll personally castrate you." Shinji growled. Sic seemed to have gotten over the small windstorm when it died and regained his cockiness.

"What can you do about me? Also does your eye hurt? It would be a shame if you weren't at your top performance."

It was Shinji's turn to laugh. Shaking his head while looking down, he removed his hands and the glow intensified. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm more than ready to take all of you on right now." When he looked up, everyone in front of him, including Asuka who was behind a tree, behind Sic, gasped and stepped back. Shinji's right eye was closed and what looked like two half circles overlapping each other, then the ends moving down and connecting scared them. Not because it just appeared but because it was glowing a dark blue color.

Shinji just stood there looking at Sic, waiting for the attack that he knew was going to come, and it turned out that he didn't have to wait long.

-o0O()O0o-

Asuka couldn't move from where she was for a number of reasons, the biggest being Shinji. Sure it scared her that after they caught him they were coming after her then going to rape her, but his reaction to it was shocking. Here was her fellow pilot, roommate, and classmate, fighting eight guys all on his own, and winning to. The strangest part of it all was that he never seemed to touch the thugs, and yet they still flew through the air as if they were hit hard.

-o0O()O0o-

Shinji was having fun for once in his life. This new control over wind was an incredible thing. He was focusing it everywhere at once, hitting every thing at once. The biggest surprise of the night though was when he was focused fighting one guy, the wind would talk to him and tell him that he was about to be hit by another person.

Blocking the second to last thugs knife then throwing him through the air with a follow-up hook kick, Shinji spun around to face the last one standing, Sic. Sic was currently looking around at his men on the ground, all unconscious, with a shocked expression on his face. Looking up he saw Shinji standing there, the symbol on his face glowing at full blast. Dropping his knife, he pulled out a 9mm and fired six shot towards Shinji, only to watch as the air bent around the bullets and stopped them.

Shinji calmly started to walk over to Sic and with a flick of his head, Sics firearm flew out of his hand and landed ten feet to the right of him. When Shinji reached in front of him, he raised his left hand and tightened the air around Sic, successfully stopping him from running. Bending down, Shinji quickly built up air in his right palm and raised it quickly stopping before he hit Sics chin but releasing the air in an explosive force. Sic flew twenty feet backwards through the air before slamming into the ground hard.

"You can come out now Asuka, no one can hurt you."

Asuka stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind and walked up to Shinji, watch as the glow from the symbol died and it faded completely.

"What the fuck just happened here Shinji?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Ummm, I felt threatened by these guys so I took care of it." he said while scratching the back of his head. Asuka reached up and traced where the symbol was on Shinji's face and smiled inwardly when she felt him shudder. Shinji himself was enjoying the feeling of her silky smooth skin running over his face and closed his eyes involuntarily.

"Where were you for the past week, baka? Do you hate me that much to leave me alone with Misato's cooking?" she asked with mock anger.

Shinji was glad that she didn't ask about his glowing scar and how he stopped those bullets. Not wanting to talk about it just yet he allowed her to lead him back to the apartment, so they could eat dinner.

"Hey Asuka, why are you all dressed up and everything?" he asked eyeing the green dress that she was wearing.

"I _was_ going out on a date for Hikari when we ran into you fighting those guys. After five minutes he left because he was scared about getting caught." As she said this the approached the building and waited for the elevator. "Also don't think I didn't see you pull off some pretty weird stuff back there Third Child."

Shinji Visibly winced at this, hoping she forgot about it. "Aren't you worried that I'm an angel or something?" he asked.

"Nah I know your not an angel, nor did you use an A.T. Field because if you did then the Magi would have picked it up and then we would have been called in to NERV." She explained.

Opening the door to the apartment she walked into her room to change while yelling at Shinji to make something to eat. Shaking his head in amusement he began to throw something together.

After a few minutes Asuka came out wearing her usual large yellow shirt and blue short shorts. Walking into the kitchen she snuck up behind Shinji and was about to scare him when he spoke up.

"I know that you behind me Asuka." He turned around to see her looking a little shocked by this. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear, "The wind can hear." She stumbled back and sat down at the table with a 'humph'.

"You've changed Shinji." She suddenly said while he placed a burger on her plate and set it in front of her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked confused as he himself sat down with a burger as well.

"Well you don't say sorry anymore, you braver, cockier, smarter, and can do weird stuff that involves the wind." She said through a mouthful of food. "Also your cooking is top-notch, not that it was bad before though."

Shinji placed his meal down on the table. "I supposed that you want to know what happened back there?" After receiving a nod he explained about the old couple and what they told him. He next told her about how he trained non-stop for the past week, learning to control his emotions and the wind. After this he followed up by making everything on the table float, including her, much to her happiness.

-o0O()O0o-

"Hey Shinji, wanna kiss?"

It was after dinner, and Shinji was reading a book while listening to his SDAT player in the doorway into the living room, while Asuka was sitting at the table.

Shinji pulled his earphones out and looked at Asuka. "What?"

"I said lets kiss."

Shinji shook his head in disbelief. "Are you teasing me again?"

"No, it's just away to pass the time."

Shinji looked up at her in shock. "So you're saying that you want to use me for your own personal gains?"

Asuka looked at him with a bit of uncertainty playing in her mind. She knew that he changed, and what he can do with this new control now, and she started to wish that she never asked him. "Ummm, yes?"

Shinji stood up and walked over to the table and sat down next to her. He pulled her chair around to face his own and leaned forward a little. Asuka was just staring at him like he was about to snap her neck and jumped when he spoke. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Asuka's jaw dropped with this question. "Wait a minute here," she began. "You went through all that "you using me aren't you?" crap for nothing?"

Shinji leaned back in his chair contemplating this. "Not really for nothing, more like wanting to make sure you saw that you were in fact using me instead of hiding behind you defense again."

She was about to reply angrily when she stopped. He was right, whenever she was blamed she went behind her defenses instead of taking the punishment. She looked at him and thought, '_Screw this!_' and pulled his lips to hers.

Shinji's poor mind at that moment decided to fail on him and he wouldn't be surprised if sparks started to come out of his ears. After a few moments of kissing Asuka pulled back and giggled at the amount of shock that was on Shinji's face.

Standing up rather suddenly, he mumbled a quick 'excuse me' and ran out of the apartment. Worry had etched its way into her mind thinking that Shinji didn't like her at all, but was quickly erased by the loud yells of happiness coming from out side.

When he re-entered the apartment, he was meet by Asuka who was still giggling happily. "So did you get that out of your system?" she asked innocently. Shinji blushed and nodded in agreement.

"What does this change between us?" Shinji asked just as she was leaving towards her room. Asuka stopped a thought about it. "Well…if you want we could try a…a…r-relationship." In her mind she was pleading with him to try it out. She let out a surprised squeak when he wrapped his arms around her from the back and tilted her head back to capture her lips with his.

When they broke the kiss she smiled up at him. "I'll take that as a yes." Shinji smile back as well and was about to walk into his room when her felt her grab his wrist. Looking back he saw that she had her head down. "I…I don't want to be alone tonight Shinji." She whispered. His jaw dropped in surprise and he developed a slight nosebleed at the thoughts that attacked his mind.

"Not that way baka!" she said when she looked up and saw the blood. "I just want to sleep in the same bed as you, nothing else!" He wiped up the blood and nodded his approval. With her leading the way they entered her room and went to bed for the night.

-o0O()O0o-

Asuka awoke the next morning to the smell of fried eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, and fried ham. She got out of bed and picked out her favorite yellow sundress for the day along with undergarments and a towel. Walking passed the kitchen she entered the bathroom and after 30 minutes she got out all dressed and ready for the day.

Walking into the kitchen she was greeted by Shinji's morning greeting and Misato's morning whoop after he beer. Looking at her in disgust, Asuka waited until she took another mouthful of beer and then kissed Shinji. Misato, who saw this just as she was about to swallow, spewed her beer all over the table and food. Asuka laughed so hard that she had tears coming out of her face, while Misato was coughing and sputtering.

"Y-you two are…are together?" she asked when she got enough air. Shinji who was taking away the freshly cooked food nodded. "Yeah, since last night. I'm actually surprised that you didn't notice me-" he stopped right there after Asuka slapped her hand across his mouth.

Misato looked at them suspiciously, "What did you two do last night?" she asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Asuka squeaked out.

Misato's eyes went wide with the thought that just wormed her way into her head. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed Ritsuko's number, ignoring any excuses told by her two charges.

"Rits? Get over to HQ right away! I think Asuka may be pregnant." She yelled into the phone. Shinji and Asuka winced when they heard the extremely loud yell from the other line. "We'll be there in 5 minutes." Misato finished.

Shinji and Asuka both paled at this statement. Misato normally drove thirty miles over the speed limit, but when she said that then it would mean that she would drive triple that. Misato dragged both protesting teens out of the apartment and down the stairs. She then threw them into her car and hopped in her self.

True to her word they got there in, four minutes, 57 seconds. She hopped out and grabbed both before they could run away, especially Asuka. Dragging them through the halls towards Ritsuko's office, she once more ignored the protesting being done by the two. Ritsuko was already there and had everything set up, and gladly took Asuka off of the Majors hands.

Two hours later Asuka walked out with a heavy blush on and into the lounge to find Shinji, sitting down with his head in his hands, and Misato explaining all about the Birds and the Bees. She cleared her throat and Shinji's head snapped up. Before Misato could ask, or say anything, Shinji grabbed Asuka and ran away.

When they reached outside he let go of her arm and intertwined his hand with hers. "So how was the talk with Misato?" Asuka asked innocently. Shinji shuddered, "I'm going to have nightmares for months now." Asuka laughed at this. "I know she gave me the same talk when I asked her what _it_ felt like." Shinji stopped and stared at his girlfriend, causing her to stop as well.

"You wanted to now what it felt like?" he asked smirking a little. With Kaji or altogether?"

"N-not with Kaji…well...OK! Fine. Yes with Kaji, but that was way before I started to feel anything for you." She pleaded. Shinji dropped the smirk and his face now bore a confused look. "_Before_ you had any feelings for me?" he asked. "When did you start getting feelings for me?"

She looked up at the sky with a thoughtful look on her face for a couple of moments until she answered. "You remember the eight, when you dived into the lava without anything to protect you, against orders as well?"

Shinji stared at her for moment with a blank expression on his face. "You mean you liked me for three months now?" She nodded sheepishly to his question. "So when did you start to like me?"

"Well at first I thought it was love at first sight when we met on the carrier. But that wasn't true love, just a little schoolboy crush. Then I found out about your personality and that kinda drove me away. After awhile though, your true personality slipped through your defenses."

"For example, when we were training for the seventh angel. On the last night, I stayed up late reading and listening to my SDAT. Well you came out of your room to use the bathroom and on your way back to bed; you kinda fell on mine. I'll admit that I wanted to kiss you and I almost did, but then you said 'mama' and a tear went down your cheek."

Asuka stood still listening to this while remembering when she found out about Shinji's mother. It was there that she decided to tell him that she knew.

"Shinji," she began in a weak voice. "I know what happened to your mother. You were asleep one night and I heard you whimpering, so when I went in you kind of spilled everything out to me without knowing it." She looked at his face and couldn't see any emotion on it what so ever and she began to panic.

"So you're saying that you watch me while I sleep?" he asked with a grin on his face. Asuka stared at him in shock. "I-I thought that you would have been angry or something Shinji."

"Nah, so you found out about my mother. Heh, kind of funny actually because I cant seem to remember anything about how she died."

Asuka was about to speak and offer to tell him when he held up a hand to silence her. "Keep it to yourself until I ask for you to tell me ok?" Asuka nodded and both continued walking down the street.

As they passed and alleyway, Asuka felt someone grab her arm. Looking at the hand, she followed it, and found that it was connected to an arm, and then an old male. Shinji, who noticed that she stopped, looked back and his face broke out into a huge smile.

"Mother, Father!" he said with enthusiasm. Asuka looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Shinji, your mother is dead and your father is a crazy psychopath who want to control the world." She said in a soothing voice.

Shinji's smile dropped immediately from his face. "Wow, talk about a swift kick in the nuts as a reality check Asuka." He murmured. "No these two want to be called Mother and Father."

Asuka blushed when he said this. "Sorry…" Father smiled at Shinji and then looked at Asuka and cocked his head, as if he were seeing something there.

"Well Shinji this young gal you have is full of fire isn't she?" he asked innocently enough. Shinji smiled and nodded while remembering everything that made her fiery. Asuka looked a fronted and when she was about to slap Shinji across the head she felt a hand on her upper arm, just below the shoulder. Looking she saw that the hand was attached to the old man's arm.

"Simmer down young one, he was just stating his opinion."

Asuka once more blushed at her natural reaction to everything.

The old woman, called Mother, giggled and spoke to Father, "You were right she will be a great one." Asuka who was ultimately confused looked at Shinji but found that his face was mirroring her own probably.

"Sleep my child, all shall be made clear eventually." Father spoke softly, and Asuka felt a burning sensation on her upper arm were the old man's hand was. Next thing she knew, the world around her blacked out.

-o0O()O0o-

A/N: Right, sorry it took so long but I got caught in a weird type of writers block that only would let me write about one paragraph a day. You know… the fact that graduation was this weekend probably didn't help either…Oh well! So now Asuka joins the ranks as the second elemental, Fire.

I know that I told Rahhel that I was going to wait until all four elementals were introduced until I began the whole romance part, but I kinda couldn't hold it in. I'm just a sucker for a good romance between Shinji and Asuka…Even my girlfriend thinks I'm too mushy.

I would like to thank all of you who think that this is a good story. Also to the one person who gave me a bad review **clears throat**: I would like to inform you that this is my first story. It does not have a pre reader (which I am looking for so if you want just send me an e-mail.) so you can expect grammar and other suck errors. Also that whole 'Your summary sucked!' thing…I even stated _myself_ that the summary sucked.

Right anyways, this chapter was 12 pages long including the A/N. It had 4,936 words, so I hope this is long enough for every one. Another thing, please don't expect me to write every chapter long like this. I'll try to make sure that they're around 3,000 words.

Until next time, good night for it is 2:30 am and I have to get to bed soon or else my father will kick my ass out of his house.

Dragonmage182


	4. The Water Elemental

Disclaimer: Well, I still don't own Gainex…so yeah…

This was pre-read by my first ever pre-reader WarShadow! Thanks a lot my good man.

Fourth Chapter- Mother's Elementals.

Asuka awoke the next morning feeling that a travel bus hit her. She shook her head to try and rid it of some of the heaviness that was still there from her sleep but found that she had a headache. As she tried to swing her legs over the side of her bed, she found that her left arm would not obey her.

Looking at it she found that it was wrapped in bandages, and any attempts to touch it were stopped by the sudden sharp, burning pain she felt. When she cried out she heard her door open up and looked to see Shinji standing there. He walked in and stood over by her side, then bent down. Without and preamble he lifted her, bridal style much to her displeasure.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing with me, pervert?" she cried out.

"It hurts for you to move, doesn't it? This way you get a free trip to the living room and you wont feel any pain." He said while navigating through the clean apartment.

" Hey Shinji," Asuka began. "What the hell happened yesterday with that old man, why the hell did I pass out, what the hell are these bandages covering, and why is my entire body in pain?"

Shinji gently sets her down on the couch and makes sure that she's comfortable before sitting down himself. Asuka looks over at him and sees that he has a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well to start off, I would say that in a way you were branded. Calm down." He tells her seeing the anger on her face. "Not in the way you were thinking Asuka."

"Well then enlighten me as to which way I was branded Baka!" she yells at him.

Shinji sighs and shakes his head for a moment. "Look remember that night when that gang tried to kidnap me for ransom?" he asks.

She nods slowly thinking back to that night and how he single handedly took them all down. "What about that night?"

"Well you remember when they told me what they were going to do to you and Rei?" She nods once more. "Well the next thing you saw was my right eye glowing. Well when I talked with Father, the last thing I remembered was Father placing his hand over my right eye and then nothing else."

"So you're saying that I'm going to have two half moons facing each other on my left shoulder?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure if it will be like mine or different, but I was told that it will stop hurting after a few hours and you can take the bandages off then."

"Wait…didn't you have bandages covering your right eye the day that I knocked you out? How were you able to get up and run about like that?" she asked confused.

"Well from what I know, when I woke up that morning, I thought that I was blind in my right eye. I guess that I was so panicked about that, that I never felt the pain until a certain redhead decided that I needed more sleep."

"I already apologized!" she said indignantly. "Anyways what's for breakfast?"

"Same thing we were going to have yesterday but you decided to kiss me before Misato right when she took a gulp of beer."

"Heh heh…sorry about that, speaking of which," she grabbed his arm and pulled roughly making him cry out in surprise as he dropped to his knees in front of her. His brain once more short-circuited, not expecting the kiss that she gave him. "I always expect a kiss each and every morning, especially if you're going to wake me up."

"Yes my princess." He said smiling, while walking into the kitchen for her breakfast. Coming back out he placed a plate in front of her and walked back into the kitchen to grab his own plate.

"Shinji, do you know what it is that I'm going to be controlling?" Asuka asked as he sat down beside her and began to eat. "Fire, your element is fire." He said with a little bit of a grimace, which didn't get by Asuka unnoticed.

"And what's so bad about me being able to control fire, hmmm…?" she asked him.

"Asuka a lot of this control is through emotions. Sure your going to be able to do different stuff and what not, but if you get to angry, annoyed, depressed, and so forth, it will literally consume you and then explode outward."

She had a thoughtful look on her face when she spoke next. "You sound like you know this from experience." She saw him shudder at this.

"Did you hear about the block that was destroyed in the abandoned part of Tokyo-3?" he asked with a dark look in his eyes. He watched her nod with confusion and then her face light up with realization.

"T-that was you?" she whispered. "How?"

"That was at the beginning of my week long training. I was at the top of a building, when some thugs decided to mess around with me and see if I could survive a death drop. Next thing I knew I was shoved off of the roof and plummeted twelve stories before I was able to slow my decent and floated the other eight stories down safely. When I touched the ground, the four guys who shoved me came out of the building, and needless to say they were scared shitless when they saw me unmarked, my symbol glowing gold, and extremely pissed. All I could remember after a few minutes was an ass load of wind screams and explosions. The following day it hit me that I killed those men without even knowing it.

Asuka was silent through all this contemplating all that he was telling her about her newfound powers. "So your saying that I'm going to have to calm down a considerable amount in order to ensure that this wont happen to me?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you will, but don't worry too much about that. You'll eventually run into Mother and Father again, and when you do she will do something to you."

"Care to elaborate a little more, baka?"

"Well, when I last say her before yesterday night, was on the school basketball courts. There she kind of uploaded information into my brain. It showed me thousands upon thousands of fighting styles I can use that are compatible with my air control. Most importantly though, It seems that I've come to terms with my demons, along with helping me control my emotions."

Asuka seemed to like this whole idea about coming to terms with their demons. "Do you have anymore nightmares or anything?" she smiled when he shook his head.

"So do you have any idea why we're given such powers? Do you think that we could use them in the Eva's?" she asked him.

"Shinji frowned a little bit at her first question. "You know…they never did tell me why they're doing this except for it being important to the survival of humanity."

"Wait, you're telling me that this is more important than the angels?" Asuka asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what I got from the memories."

They sat eating breakfast in silence going over what Shinji just said, until something dawned on Asuka. "Hey Shinji, when you were telling me about the four men that you _accidentally_ killed," she saw the relief in his stature when she said this. "I thought that your symbol thing is dark blue, not gold."

"I'm not quite sure how that happens but my guess is that under extreme emotions, it does turn gold." He explained frowning.

All conversation was halted by the timely, or untimely, arrival of a certain Major in desperate need for her morning beer.

"Don't tell her a thing about this okay? The less people that know than the better it will be." Shinji whispered to Asuka who nodded in agreement.

After her morning beer and complimentary whoop, Misato turned to her two charges.

"You both have harmonic tests today in the afternoon so only a half day today." She smirked at the groan coming from the two teens. "I'm jumping in the shower so-" she was cut off suddenly by the angel alarms going off.

-o0O()O0o-

The command center was at full alert by the time Misato finally arrived. The bridge bunnies were trying to get the sensors to pick up anything else about the angel, in order to help out the pilots.

When Misato finally came rushing through the doors, Ritsuko yelled out at her. "You're late Major!"

"Sorry! What's going on? The Fuji Observation Center-"

"It never detected it Major! So far its blood pattern is currently reading orange." Shigeru reported.

"Is it a new type of Angel?" Misato asked Ritsuko.

"The Magi are withholding judgement about it. We wont know unless it deploys an A.T. Field."

"Launch the Eva in a tri pattern over the city. Tell them that they are only to gather data about it right now." Misato ordered.

"Yes Major."

-o0O()O0o-

"Okay guys this is literally all the Intel that we have on the angel so be careful." Misato told the three Eva pilots.

"Yes ma'am!" came the uniformed reply.

"I'll take point Misato." Shinji said shocking everyone in the command center.

"What! No Shinji Asuka is going to take point on this one."

"It's alright Misato, I agree letting him take point, I mean he is after all the highest sync-ratio holder out of the three of us." Came Asuka's equally shocking reply.

"What…but…" she sigh and shook her head. "Fine Rei back up Unit-01"

"Yes Major." Came the silent reply from Unit-00.

-o0O()O0o-

Shinji moved Unit-01 forward and hid behind a building. He peaked out behind the building to watch the black and white striped ball, slowly float toward the geo-front.

"Asuka, Rei, are you both in position yet?" Shinji whispered through the comms.

"No." Came the short reply from Rei.

"Not yet, you know an Eva can't move that fast honey." Asuka whispered back. Just as she was rounding another building, she stopped suddenly as her cable was caught. '_Damn!_' she ejected the cable and pulled a new one out of a cable supply storage in the road. "_Hang on Shinji, I'm trying to get there as fast as possible._'

Shinji was growing more and more restless as his two co-pilots were trying to get into position. His hand, which was clenching and unclenching ball a fist as he thought, '_Fine!_' He turned the corner of the building and brought the Eva sized handgun he was wielding around and fired three shots at the ball.

"MAJOR! Blood pattern changed to Blue! Now classified as the twelfth angel!" Makoto yelled out.

Before he had a chance to react, the angel disappeared and all throughout the command center, alarms went off. Shinji looked around until he saw a shadow suddenly spread outward under his feet. Unable to move he was slowly pulled under.

"What the- Asuka, Rei, a little FUCKING help would be greatly appreciated here!" Shinji screamed out while he continued to fire shot into the shadow without any effect.

Asuka started to run towards Shinji position and then sprinted when she saw his screen go blank then fill with static.

Rei braced herself and locked onto the ball that reappeared after Shinji disappeared, and fired, destroying anything that wasn't bolted down. As before, the shadow disappeared, but instead of coming under Unit-00 it appeared under Unit-02.

"Asuka! Watch the shadow!" Ritsuko screamed. Asuka looked under her and screamed. She hefted the axe that she was holding and slammed it into the building beside her and used this as a foot hold. She did the same thing with her prog. Knife and stood on top of the building.

"I'm going to get him!" she said, and spread her arms out preparing to dive into the black mass.

"No Asuka!" Misato said, but was ignored. "Shit, retract her cable now!"

Maya entered the command and just as Asuka was at the height of her jump she was forcibly pulled backwards, sliding across the ground to safety.

'_Asuka please forgive me._' Misato silently pleaded.

-o0O()O0o-

"At 0947 hours this morning an angel appeared in Tokyo-3 bypassing the Fuji Observation Center. At 1051 hours this morning all three Evangelion's were launched to intercept the target who's blood type was still blue. At 1100 hours the Third Child, who was point, fired three rounds towards the target, which vanished. A shadow extended 600 km outwards and is an estimated 2 km deep."

Misato walked over to Ritsuko who was standing over to the side talking on a cell phone giving a report to the commander. When Misato stopped beside her, Ritsuko hung up and turned to face the Major.

"So what's the plan to get Shinji out of there?" Misato asked with a slight amount of worry in her voice.

"Commander Ikari ordered all 992 remaining N2 mines be dropped into the shadow in order to destroy the angel."

Misato's eyes went wide at this and with a resounding SLAP! She smacked her old friend…hard.

"Ritsuko almost fell down from the hit, but was able to keep her balance. Standing up straight while holding her cheek she glared at Misato. "Your being too damn emotional right now Major! As of this moment I'm taking charge of this operation." She stalked off and pulled out her cell and began to order the appropriate forms for the operation.

'_Asuka…she isn't going to enjoy this at all._' Misato thought sadly.

-o0O()O0o-

The teen in question was currently leaning against a military hummer while waiting for orders. It had been twelve hours since her Shinji had been taken into that thing and not a damn thing has been tried.

"Pilot Sohryu."

Asuka opened her eyes to see Rei standing in front of her, not giving anything away behind the emotionless face of hers."

"Yeah Wondergirl what is it?" she asked with out any of her usual fire behind the name.

"I noticed that you seem to be in distress ever since Ikari has been taken into the angel."

'_This is the most I've ever heard her talk in one sentence._' Asuka thought in surprise.

"It's because I care for him, Wond…Rei. Last night we decided to start going out." Once more Asuka was surprised by how nice she was being. '_Where the hell did all the damn anger and resentment go towards her?_'she asked herself.

Rei cocked her head to one side in a confused gesture. "Going out? I am not sure I understand this meaning. Do you and Ikari always go out together?"

"Going out can also be meant as a relationship Rei."

"So you and Ikari have started a relationship together." Rei stated.

"Yup, and it hurts to know that he's trapped in there and I'm out here but cant do a damned thing until those morons over there get any ideas." She said jerking her head towards the bridge bunnies and Dr. Akagi filling out some type of form.

"They are not morons Pilot Sohryu, they have all finished college and Dr. Agaki has a PHD."

"I was being metaphorical Rei."

"I see."

-o0O()O0o-

Shinji was curled up in a ball in the seat of the entry plug. He uncurled himself and pressed the switch on the right handle and watched as the plug around him, changed into different patterns, until he was able to see.

"Nothing but white as far as the eye can see, and no noise. Still nothing on the sensors as well. He re-clicked the switch and watched as the Eva unsynchronized with him.

"Asuka…I'm sorry that I'm putting you through all this pain." He said to no one in particular. "I never knew that doing nothing could be so exhausting.." He re-curled into a ball once more. "I'm hungry." He said before he fell asleep.

-o0O()O0o-

"Wait just a damn second," Asuka yelled. " This is the best plan you came up with in sixteen hours?"

Ritsuko waited until she was done before she answered. "Are you through yet?" When she didn't get a reply she continued. "As I was saying, it is 2 km deep so if we drop all the remaining N2 mines into it while the EVA's are neutralizing the angels A.T. field. Does anyone have any questions about this operation?" seeing that no one had any she ordered them to their places to wait for it to begin.

-o0O()O0o-

Shinji opened his eyes to find that the LCL in the plug became cloudy as the purification system died. "just one more minute until I die. Asuka if only I could see your face one last time…I hope you eventually find happiness in your life." With a heavy sigh he re-closed his eyes once more and didn't see as the monitor on his plug-suits hand blinked once, twice, and then faded into nothing.

-o0O()O0o-

"Okay, are the Eva's in position?…good. Tell them to spread their A.T. Fields in ten seconds." Ritsuko said into her cell phone.

Asuka and Rei were currently across from one another facing the gigantic shadow on the ground. Both looked up to see hundreds of aircraft above them, each holding ten N2 Mines.

"Asuka, Rei, in ten seconds deploy you're A.T. Fields." Makoto told the two pilots.

Asuka didn't respond to the order but was still prepared to act it out.

'_I'm sorry Shinji…I cant believe that we only had two weeks together…who knows, I might see you soon, my love._'

When the timer that was set up hit four seconds though the shadow began to tremble. In front of them the ground began to splinter with red cracks spreading out everywhere and some parts blew upward. In the sky, the part that was designated as the angels shadow turned all black and also began to tremble. As this went on for a few seconds it began to expand outwards, and grew twice its size before exploding. In a rush of air Unit-01 landed amidst a tornado of blood and gore, its eyes glowed gold through the red mist. With a final roar into the sky, it died and slumped to the ground, and the tornado ended.

-o0O()O0o-

"Shinji! Shinji!"

Shinji opened his eyes a little to find that Asuka had collapsed on top of him crying her eyes out. Misato was kneeled next to him holding his hand also crying.

"I…just wanted to…say…g-goodbye once more." He whispered before he fell unconscious

-o0O()O0o-

Shinji woke up once more to a white, tiled ceiling. Moving some of his red hair that was in his eyes…wait he didn't have red hair. Looking to his left he saw that Asuka was curled up beside him gently purring every so often, with a small smile gracing her features. Shinji smiled and shifted some of her hair out of the way and gently laid a kiss on her lips.

Asuka began to slightly stir and eventually woke up. Blinking away the bleariness in her eyes she noticed that she was being kissed. Knowing only one person who would do that, she began to kiss back.

"How are you this fine morning?" Shinji asked after he reluctantly broke away from the kiss they shared.

"I'm fine but I should be asking that question to you baka." Asuka said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry that I worried you so much last night." He sighed.

"Shinji it's been two days since the angel attack. When the plug was free and you were out of it, the medics said that your heart actually stopped beating." Asuka told him with tears forming in her eyes. "Our only plan to destroy the angel was to drop almost a thousand N2 Mines into the angel," the tears broke free from her eyes and she clutched his hospital gown tightly, and buried her head in his chest.

"You were going to die if you hadn't destroyed the angel right then. All I could think about was 'I'm so sorry' and that I would join you soon."

Shinji held her to him and let her cry it all out. He didn't voice that he wasn't in control of the Eva at the time though. "Shhhhh, it's alright now. I'm here and nothing will ever take me away from you, this I promise you." He told her gently rubbing her back in circles.

"P-promise?" she asked sounding hopeful, looking up at him with red swollen eyes.

"Promise." And he sealed this with a kiss that she gladly joined.

-o0O()O0o-

It had been one week since the twelfth angel had attacked, and Rei Ayanami was seen walking back to her apartment after a trip to the grocery store. As she passed an alley way she noticed an old couple calmly walking towards her. For some odd reason she felt drawn to them, as if she knew them from some point in her life but couldn't remember. As she took a step towards them though, NERV security came out of hiding and blocked the path between Rei and the two.

"Were sorry Pilot Ayanami but these two are extremely dangerous. If you will please continue on your way." One agent said.

Before Rei could acknowledge this though she noticed that the man in front of her froze in place. Now that she thought about it she didn't hear anything as well. Looking around her she saw that everyone was frozen in place.

"I'm sorry about having to meet you like this daughter."

Rei whipped around when she heard the old woman talk right behind her. Taking a cautious step backwards Rei studied the couple. They certainly didn't look dangerous or anything of the sort.

"I am sorry but what is a 'daughter'?" Rei asked in her quiet manner.

The old woman smiled warmly and looked down at something on the ground. Rei followed her gaze and saw that she had dropped a can of vegetable soup. The old woman bent down to pick it up and stayed down a little longer than necessary. As Rei looked down once more she saw that the old woman had grabbed her ankle in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Please remove your hand from my ankle ma'am." Rei requested.

"After a moment young daughter. Once you awaken seek out Shinji Ikari and tell him about his meeting. From there he will help train Asuka Langley Sohryu and you to harness your powers …also don't be worried about your emotions." With this being said Rei collapsed downwards but was caught by Father.

He carried Rei in his arms without showing any sort of strain whatsoever. Walking away, he was soon joined by Mother who picked up Rei's bags, and after they were into her apartment the world unfroze, and the Section 2 agents all thought that Rei was back at her apartment, without seeing Mother and Father.

-o0O()O0o-

Back at Rei's place, Father had just gently laid the unconscious teen on her bed. Mother conjured a bandage from a flower that was in her hair and wrapped it around Rei's left ankle.

"You know Mother, we have _really _got to work on improving our technique." Father said as he wrote a note and placed on her door so when she goes to exit she would see it.

"I know Father but at least they do get it back, eventually."

Father chuckled at this. "Remember Fire's reaction to her transfer?"

"Heh heh." Mother giggled, how could I forget.

-o0O(FLASHBACK)O0o-

"Asuka had dragged Shinji out shopping because she was annoyed by him only wearing his school uniform all the time. As they left the tenth shop, with Shinji's wallet considerably thinner and carrying all the bags, Asuka saw Mother and Father. Seeing that they were waving them over, the younger couple made their way through the crowd towards the food court.

"Hi Ma and Pops!" Asuka said enthusiastically when they reach the elders.

"Father chuckled at her manner of saying their names. "'Ma and Pops' heh, I like it."

Asuka grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Mother shook her head, "We don't mind being called that at all. Now, Asuka dear I have something for you."

Asuka brightened at the possibility of getting another gift from the couple. She took a few steps towards Mother and stopped when she was in front of her. Mother placed her hand on her cheek like she did with Shinji and like Shinji, Asuka also subconsciously moved into the touch.

All-of-a-sudden she stumbled backwards and would have fallen on her butt if Shinji hadn't caught her in time.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Asuka screamed at the old woman, who was currently giggling.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUCKING FUNNY GIVING PEOPLE MIGRAINES THAT SIZE OF JAPAN?"

"Um, Asuka calm down a little. You know the whole emotion's going haywire, and can possibly destroy this mall thing?" Shinji said while rubbing Asuka's back.

She immediately cooled off at the thought of her mall being destroyed. She bowed deeply at Mother while apologizing profusely.

-o0O(END FLASHBACK)O0o-

"Well she's all bandaged up Father so I think that we can leave now and begin searching for your son." Mother said standing up and taking one last look at the blue haired, red eyed, albino.

"Yes, and after we find him, the trouble begins…" With this both stepped out of the apartment, and a little boy and girl swore to each of their parents that two old people disappeared into nothing.

-o0O()O0o-

A/N: Right so the fourth Chapter is done and over with. I must say that originally I was going to have Water and Earth found in the same chapter, but after I through in the angel battle it kind of got a little too long. So last chapter when I said not to expect every chapter to be this long, I guess I lied. So from now on I wont go by that stupid 3,000 words only rule that I made.

Next chapter will be the coming of the Last elemental, Earth, and the new battle that the four will have to fight. By the way, when or if you review tell me if you want Touji to be Earth or an OC because some people told me that Touji would suck at it.

Ummm, if you have any questions or would like to pre-read this story then just give me a shout.

One last thanks to my first ever pre-reader…WarShadow! Thanks for helping out man.

Until next time my good people,

Dragonmage182


	5. The Earth Elemental

Disclaimer: Well, Gainax is still the owners of NGE _but_ I bought some shares so technically I own a little bit of them which in turns makes me own a little bit of NGE… no not really, I never bought any shares because I'm too poor…sniff.

A/N: anything following one of Pen Pen's Wark's is the translation.

Chapter Five- The Earth Elemental

The next morning when Rei woke up she found that she had a massive headache. Holding her head she slowly got out of bed and when she tried to stand up, she collapsed onto the floor. With a cry of pain she looked down at her ankle and found that it was bandaged, yet she could not remember anything from yesterday.

Realizing that she couldn't walk, she reached out and snagged her bags, shoulder strap and pulled it towards her. After fishing through it she finally found her cell phone and dialed a number, hoping that he was awake.

-o0O()O0o-

Shinji awoke early that morning to find that he needed to take care of business. Slowly extracting himself from underneath his redheaded goddess, he made his way to the bathroom with a small smile, remembering how they got Misato to let them sleep together.

-o0O(FLASHBACK)O0o-

Asuka and Shinji had just got back from a date, and found Misato sitting at the table apparently asleep. Tiptoeing past her they both made their way to their respective rooms.

Before long, as Shinji was laying down listening to music, he heard a faint knocking on the door. Before he could reply, the door opened and shut quickly. Next thing he knew he was being shoved over to the side of the bed, and the person slipped under the covers.

"Asuka, are you alright?" Shinji asked while wrapping his left arm around her.

"No…I had a nightmare," She said. "Can I sleep in here with you?" she asked in a cutesy innocent voice.

Shinji chuckled a little before replying. "I think I'm going to have a hard time trying to get you out of here considering you have a death grip on me."

Asuka smiled and snuggled up against him before falling asleep. Shinji smiled and brushed some hair out of her eyes before allowing sleep to claim him as well.

The following morning Shinji awoke with an ominous feeling hanging over him. After blinking away the tiredness, he looked up at the ceiling only to find Misato leaning over him. Jumping out of the bed, he collided with his guardian and both of them fell in a heap on the floor. This woke Asuka who stared at the two before giggling sleepily, stopping when she realized where she was.

"Both of you in the kitchen in five minutes, no arguing." Misato ordered after she disentangled herself from Shinji.

"Yes Misato." Both teens said in unison.

After this they had argued for the better part of the morning until finally Misato had threatened them with separate apartment and only see each other at work and school should anything ever happen.

-o0O(END FLASHBACK)O0o-

After he got done with business and was about to start breakfast, Shinji heard his cell phone start to ring. Wondering whom it was that would be calling this early, he walked into his room and answered it before Asuka could wake up.

"Hello?"

"Ikari?"

"Rei?"

"I require your assistance, for it seems that I cannot walk on my left leg." She said in a calm yet pain filled voice.

"Why? What happened to your leg? Did someone try to hurt you Rei?" he asked.

"No Ikari, I cannot seem to remember what happened to me as of last night. All I remember is walking home from the grocery store with sustenance, and then I seemed to have blacked out. Please hurry on your way over here."

"No problem Rei, I think I know what happened to you yesterday. Asuka and I will be right over to help you out." With this he hung up the phone before she could ask why he was going bring Asuka.

Shinji set the phone down and walked over to the bed. Climbing in, he gently shook Asuka awake while softly calling her name.

After five minutes of this, he finally got life out of her and suppressed the urge to shout out with success.

"Shinji? What the hell did you wake me up for?" Asuka asked groggily.

"It's about Rei, I think we have the third elemental now. So get up and get dressed in some running clothes, because you're coming with me."

She nodded and slid out from under the covers, as Shinji walked into the kitchen to make some toast and grab some bottled water.

-o0O()O0o-

Five minutes later both of them were running down the path to the First Child's residence. Another five minutes showed that both of them reached her apartment with out any difficulties excepted for being out of breath. When Asuka went to ring the doorbell, Shinji stopped her.

"Don't bother, it doesn't work." He said as he knocked on her door, and then opened it.

On the way over here, Asuka couldn't help but wonder why Rei would live in a rundown, and barren place like this, but when she saw the inside of her place, her fashion sense went off. Before she could say anything about it though, she saw Rei on the bed, and Shinji removing the bandage from her ankle.

"Well there isn't any marks or anything under it, but we might know who did this and why." Shinji said after examining it. Shinji then proceeded to explain everything that has happened to him and Asuka and both followed up with him making all three of them float, and Asuka creating a fireball in between her hands.

Rei, fascinated with what she was told and saw, soon asked questions.

"Do you know what element I will be controlling, Ikari?"

"Not yet Rei, unfortunately it will be a couple of hours until your leg is better, and then we'll test you. In the mean time I can fix up either a bath for you or place a chair in the tub for you to use to take a shower."

"I have never taken a bath before," Rei told them to their disbelief. "Is it something that I might enjoy?"

"Of coarse you'll enjoy it Rei!" Asuka exclaimed and then ran into the bathroom to draw it up.

Rei blinked in confusion, and turned to Shinji for and explanation.

"She's just shocked that you've never had a bath before, and about where you live." He said before remembering something. "Speaking of which, the apartment building that we live in has nobody else living there, and I was thinking that you could move in next to us."

"Why? These living quarters are enough for me to pass my time with." She said with even more confusion.

"This way you don't have to wait like ten minutes if you ever need my help again." Shinji replied.

Rei thought this over before getting the urge to move in next to him, which may have been helped out by the fact that she remembered his cooking. She frowned suddenly when this idea hit a brick wall called Commander Ikari.

"The Commander will not like me to move out of this building."

"Tell him that by living next to us, he can have all three pilot arrive at the same time, instead of at different times thus improving the chances of one thing or another." Shinji said. "You know him just stroke his ego a little, say some fancy words that he thinks he knows the definitions to and your good to go!"

Rei thought more about this and found that Shinji was right. "Very well then I will do it." As she said this Asuka came out of the bathroom and called Rei to her bath, making Shinji carry her into the bathroom, then hit him because she thought that he wasn't leaving fast enough.

-o0O()O0o-

The next day Rei talked to the commander, and like Shinji said, all she did was butter him up (A/N: Ew…disturbing images, have to go to church to try and purge the evilness out of my mind now.) and he allowed it. So that afternoon, Asuka, Misato, and Shinji began to set up things for their new neighbor's house warming party.

"Okay Rei gets home in a little more than four hours due to special testing at NERV so in that time we have to set up everything, have food cooked, and get the others down here." Misato said to the two teens.

"Asuka you're in charge of getting Hikari, Kensuke and Touji down here. Start with Hikari so Shinji can have some help cooking everything." Misato ordered. With a quick nod Asuka pulled out her cell phone and began to call the three.

"Shinji, you're in charge of snacks, and the meal. Make enough so that Touji can eat without having to steal from other people. Also don't forget to make some items for Pen Pen to enjoy as well. Also can you please make your oh so delicious beer battered shrimp?" she begged with a puppy dog face.

"Sure Misato," Shinji began. "But if you truly want them then you're going to have to go down to the store to pick up some shrimp.

With out another word Misato took off down the building and flew into her car. By the time she was back, Shinji had started on vegetarian snacks and a meal for Rei.

"I'm back, also I saw Hikari walking over here so I decided to pick her up!" Misato said cheerfully. Hikari slowly walked into the kitchen on trembling knees and sat down at the table. Shinji got a glass of water and some motion sickness pills, which she accepted greedily.

-o0O()O0o-

Between the six of them, they had cooked the food, moved everything of Rei's and added some new pieces as well, and set up decorations. Misato, who was standing watch at the front windows suddenly shouted. "She's coming turn off all the lights and mask the smell of the food, hurry!" Everyone scrambled to get this done and find a hiding place, so by the time Rei pulled out her key card, everything was silent.

With a soft hissing sound, her new apartment door opened and the first thing that Rei noticed was the smell.

'_It smell's like fresh cut daisy's by a babbling brook with a hint of lemon._' She thought before stopping. '_What in the world did I just say?_' shrugging she ventured farther into her home and just as she was about to turn on the lights they switched on and everyone jumped out yelling "SURPRISE!"

Rei jumped and let out a small squeak of fear, and though only two people know how it happened, it got really humid in the apartment.

"Well Rei I hope that you enjoy this whole party, because it's just for you!" Misato cheered as she pumped her fist in the air, while slurring her words a little.

"Th-thank you…" she muttered, still unused to giving gratitude to everyone. Pen Pen walked over to her carrying a dish and placed it in her lap. Looking down she saw that it was one of many vegetarian appetizers, created by Shinji and Hikari.

"Pen Pen here thinks that you should get the first thing to eat since it is your apartment." Shinji explained to Rei who looked a little confused.

"Wark!" '_Yup and hopefully I can get an image of me being useful so that you'll hold me unlike the redhead._'

Rei picked up a small square of veggie pizza and bit into it, and enjoyed how it tasted. She motioned for everyone else to enjoy the food as well and thus the party had started.

-o0O()O0o-

Seven hours later showed Shinji, Rei, and Asuka out on the rooftop of the building talking, while everyone else was either passed out or feel asleep naturally downstairs.

"So you're saying that I will be able to control any form of moisture?" Rei asked.

"Yup, I mean how else do you explain the humidity in the apartment today when you got surprised?" Asuka asked her while smiling a bit.

"That is true…" The conversation leveled out into a companionable silence, with Asuka leaning against Shinji with her head on his shoulder, and Rei leaning against the railing. It was a while before someone spoke up.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice behind the three. They turned around only to find them facing an empty rooftop.

"Who's there?" Shinji called out confused.

"What can't the elementals see me?" the voice asked in a mocking manner. "Well that's just too bad."

Shinji grabbed Rei by the arm and all but dragged her over to the door that led downstairs. "Rei get to the apartments and stay there. Don't answer the door for anyone unless you hear Asuka or myself tell you something that only the three of us know." Before she could nod he shoved her through and closed it.

-o0O()O0o-

Touji stood up and felt his back pop, from sleeping on a recliner for too long. As he was about to see if there was anything to eat as a late night snack, he heard knocking on the door.

"Rei! Someone is at your door!" He called out in a slightly low voice. When she didn't show up he shrugged and opened the door himself, to find an old couple standing there.

"May I help you two?" he asked politely.

"Actually you can," the woman said before grabbing his wrist. "I'm sorry that it has to happen like this young one but there isn't time."

Touji looked at the captured right wrist before looking back up. "Time for what?"

"Surviving!" Came the short reply. Next thing that he knew he was on his back, after suffering the worst pain he had ever felt, on his arm and in his head. Slowly getting back up he barely noticed that Rei got the same head treatment from the old couple that he did.

"Go both of you, Wind and Fire can't hold them off forever." Father said once they were able to stand up without the place swaying.

"What about our-" Rei began before Mother cut her off.

"Don't worry we will watch over them for you."

With one last look, both Rei and Touji ran up the stairs and out of sight.

"Now all we can do is wait and pray Mother." Father said to his companion who nodded in response.

-o0O()O0o-

"Well now it's me against the Fire and Wind Elementals." Came the voice from the shadows.

"Yea but you know what would be much more fun? Coming out of the damn shadows." Asuka replied.

"Ahhh, but I happen to enjoy the shadows…it's one of my _endearing_ qualities." the voice hissed now to there backs.

Shinji narrowed his eye trying to see what was speaking to them, but he couldn't make anything out through the darkness.

"Asuka, can you make some light for us to see?" he asked the young woman next to him."

Asuka nodded, then clenched her fists, just as she was about to form the fire, Shinji yelled out.

"Gotcha!"

She looked as he grabbed something in the shadows and begun to pull on it. Rushing over, she saw him give a final yank and suppressed shivering when she saw the thing.

Three feet high with a tail one-foot long, raggedy, bat-like wings, all black save for its glowing red eye's. When it breathed in she could hear a rattling sound, and when it exhaled she could see the decay in it. Its face held a long mouth that was in a never-ending grin, which showed its long sharp teeth. Its eyes were little more than slits as were its nostrils.

Shinji tossed the thing on its back, and before it could right its self he drop kicked it in the stomach. As he was raising his foot, the thing grabbed it and was pulled up to its feet. The demon drew the blade that was attached to its back and swung at Shinji slicing his shirt in the process.

Asuka next came up behind the thing and once more ignored the shuddering when she grabbed its wings.

"You don't like the light huh?" she asked rhetorically. She focused her powers into her hands and flames burst forth, connecting with the wings then spread to the rest of the body. When she let go, it tried to take flight while screaming, but Shinji stopping all current in the air, coupled with its body burning, sent it crashing to the rooftop. It twitched once before the life was sucked from it by Shinji, who picked up the things blade and jammed it through its skull.

"Well now we don't have anything to play with."

Both Asuka and Shinji spun around really fast and got in ready stances when they heard the voice. Touji and Rei both walked into their sights with small smiles on their faces.

"What do you mean that you have nothing to play with?" Shinji asked when they relaxed.

"Well downstairs I met an old man and woman, who decided to give me some kick ass powers to help you three out and everything."

"So you're…"

"Yup I'm the earth elemental."

-o0O()O0o-

After the four of them returned to the apartment, Mother and Father had already left and everyone was transferred to the rooms for the night. Shinji and Touji went into one guestroom, which had Kensuke, while Rei and Asuka went into the other, which held Hikari. They all left Misato on the kitchen table.

-o0O()O0o-

The next day everyone was running between the two apartments trying to get ready for school and work. After one hectic hour, the group of six started to walk to school an hour early due to Hikari.

"So I was thinking that once school is over next month, we could all go on a trip to a beach resort or something." Hikari suggested.

"Well, you guys can but I'm not too sure about Shinji and myself, what with NERV and all." Asuka told them.

"I'm sure that your allowed time off aren't you? I mean you would crack under all the stress after awhile!"

"Sometimes I think that's what they want…" Shinji mumbled to himself.

"What was that Ikari?"

"Nothing Touji."

-o0O()O0o-

The first few hours of school passed uneventfully, which the group all played Battlefield 3, and the only humorous thing was when Touji's head hit his desk with a resounding thump, and the people around him swore they heard him chanting, 'Must stay awake, Must stay awake."

Lunchtime came around to find the four elemental off in a corner talking about things while Hikari and Kensuke went to the bathroom.

"Well, what do we do about Rei? The commander isn't going to enjoy her gaining emotions is he?" Asuka asked the group.

"For now act like you did before the change okay Rei?" Shinji asked.

"Alright but I do want some new clothes and everything. What should I do if the commander decides to visit me one day?

Shinji thought for a moment before he gained an idea. "Your kitchen wall connects to my old room, and more importantly your fridge is on that wall as well. For now we'll keep your clothes in the room, and eventually I'll cut out a secret door or something connecting the two apartments."

"What I want to know is if we tell anyone." Touji said.

"Not right now, the less people who know the better. We now know what we're fighting but we don't know the different types of demons. The one Asuka and I killed used the shadows to travel, so there might be some who can control people and things. Right now just act like you normally do okay?"

The others agreed and started to talk about random things when Hikari and Kensuke came back.

-o0O()O0o-

"Hey Ikari! You wanna come to an arcade with Ken and me?" Touji asked across the schoolyard when they got out of class. Shinji looked over at Asuka who nodded and gave him a brief kiss on the lips before dragging Hikari and Rei off in the direction of the mall.

"You know I still can't get over you and her dating man." Kensuke said shaking his head a little bit.

"Ahhh, you're just jealous that I have Asuka and Touji has Hikari, man." Shinji said smirking a little.

"That's right man jealously…What? I don't "have" Hikari!"

"Well you should get her soon because I saw some guys looking at her and talking about wanting to ask her out." Kensuke said catching what Shinji was doing.

"Y-you did?"

"Oh yeah, I heard that as well, they said that they were going to ask her out tomorrow. In fact, they even came up to me and asked me if she was single since I'm one of her friends. I told them that she was but that you wanted to ask her out, but they didn't seem to mind about that." Shinji said.

The rest of the way was quiet as Touji thought about what his two friends said, and finally decided to ask her out tonight on their way home.

As they entered the arcade, Shinji accidentally tripped over a cable and bumped into some guy who was playing a video game.

"OH, NO!"

"Oops! Sorry about that."

"You think **sorry's** gonna cut it? Finally got to the last level! Whatcha gonna do 'bout that, huh?"

"Whoa guy calm down it was an accident. If you like I will gladly give you 100 yen to replace the yen that I cost you." Shinji said holding up his hands.

"That doesn't matter! You think that's gonna get me back to the final level?

"Hey man I said I was sorry about it so calm down!"

"Yeah, you're gonna be sorry!"

The thug pulled his arm back and stopped there. Shinji stood waiting for the punch to come but after five seconds of waiting he noticed that something was wrong. Everyone, no… everything stopped moving, so that the only sound he heard was coming from is own breathing and heartbeat.

"Ummm, guys?" He turned around to see Kensuke frozen in mid jump going backwards, and Touji in mid step coming forward to help him.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he asked himself as he walked out of the arcade and saw the same thing as was inside.

"What happened was us, elemental." Came a raspy voice from above and behind him.

Shinji looked up to see five silhouettes in the sun's light and all of them were tall and bulky. The five jumped down from the rooftop and upon impacting the concrete, they cracked it, showing just how heavy they were. When they stood up, they measured at two meters. They wore armor that covered everything except for their faces. Strapped to their backs were bloodstained battle-axes, which looked too heavy for a normal man to carry.

Their faces held two normal sized eyes, which glowed deep green, slits for nostrils, that blew steam with every breath, and their mouths had an under bite with their top lip tucked behind their canine teeth.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Shinji asked, eyeing the huge battle-axes on their backs.

"We are a type of demon called Time Impeders…the name is pretty much self-explanatory. We were sent here to make you disappear."

"Why just me? Why not the others?" Shinji asked confused.

"Take out the leader and the others shall fall easily. You know the saying, 'United we stand, Divided we fall' right?"

"Well fuck, this is gonna suck isn't it?" Shinji said getting into a ready stance.

"For you…yes." And with that the five launched at Shinji.

-o0O()O0o-

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. The flu decided to kick my ass around the block for a week and then when I came back from getting healed, I had to re-write everything that I wrote when I was on meds. Also I'm sorry if this was little fast paced. It wasn't my intention to rush anything, but expect the next few chapters to slow down okay? Anyways that's about all for this chapter which, by the way, was pre-read by WarShadow, who I can't thank enough.

Until next time my good people.


	6. Unleashed Power

Disclaimer: Still don't own NGE.

Chapter Six: Unleashed Power

-o0O(Recap of last chapter)O0o-

"Who the hell are you guys?" Shinji asked, eyeing the huge battle-axes on their backs.

"We are a type of demon called Time Impeders…the name is pretty much self-explanatory. We were sent here to make you disappear."

"Why just me? Why not the others?" Shinji asked confused.

"Take out the leader and the others shall fall easily. You know the saying, 'United we stand, Divided we fall' right?"

"Well fuck, this is gonna suck isn't it?" Shinji said getting into a ready stance.

"For you…yes." And with that the five launched at Shinji.

-o0O()O0o-

The leader dropped kicked Shinji in the chest and followed up by slamming his axe handle into the teen's stomach before Shinji could do anything. As Shinji staggered on his feet, Demons two and three swept his feet out from underneath him. Shinji opened his eyes and rolled out of the way to avoid the fourths axe to his chest.

Still rolling away from the axe swings on the ground, Shinji pushed the wind underneath him spinning, and then landing on his feet. As the fourth swung once more, Shinji countered it with a sweeping kick at chest level, hitting the handle and knocking it out of the demons hands.

Shinji was thrown backwards as the fifth grabbed his right leg and began to spin him around and around. When he was satisfied with the speed he had reached he let go of Shinji and watched as he flew through the air and into the side of a building.

Shinji dropped to the ground, sinking to his knees and looked behind him to see his imprint in the build and debris that was stopped in midair. Shaking his head he took a running start towards the fifth. When he was satisfied with the distance, Shinji leapt into the air and wrapped his legs around the little neck that it had. He carried through with the momentum that he had and flipped the fifth with his legs and slammed him face down into the ground.

Shinji pounded on his back with both feet to further stunning the creature while ripping the battle axe from its back. Before he could ready himself to swing the finishing blow however, he saw two other axes one coming for his legs and the other going for his neck. Quickly swinging the axe downwards into the spinal cord of the fifth, Shinji launched himself into a back flip, to avoid the two strikes. Continuing flipping, he didn't stop until he was a suitable distance from the four remaining Demons.

"You…you killed our brother." The leader said, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Well the way that you're going on it's supposed to be this incredibly difficult task, but all it took was a swift downward stroke with the right amount of force." Shinji said through his panting.

The leader narrowed his eyes at Shinji and whispered something to the others that Shinji couldn't make out. He looked on with fascination when he noticed that the four were taking off their armor.

Underneath all that bulky armor, they weren't that much bigger than he was. What scared the crap out of him though was the fact that before they moved at incredible speeds, that he could keep up with due to his powers. Now without anything but their axes slowing them down, he was going to be in an ass load of trouble.

Another thing that did nothing to help his oh-so-shot-and-trampled optimism was that after the armor on their backs came off two long, wide wings unfurled themselves.

When the final piece of armor dropped to the ground, the demons took flight without warning and disappeared. Shinji, deciding against staying in the city due to damages and innocent bystanders, jumped from the ground and up to the roof of a small store, then proceeded to jump from roof to roof away from the city.

Sighing with relief at the fact that he was almost at the outskirts of the city, he was suddenly picked up and kept going higher and higher. Shinji shut his eyes and forced himself to remain calm as everything turned into little specks from the altitude that he was at. Letting out a breath he called upon the air to mingle with the water in the atmosphere. Looking upwards he saw the beginnings of the clouds that he was asking for.

"I hope you enjoyed your time living Elemental," the leader growled in his ear. "Because from up here there isn't anything that you can do to stop me, or yourself from plummeting to your death." With laughter ringing in his ears, Shinji felt himself being let go.

He dropped about five feet before slowing down and coming to a complete stop. All around him the clouds that he summoned earlier were twisting rather fast to form a thin tornado, which he rode down to the ground. Feeling his feet hit something solid, Shinji looked up to see the four demons regarding him with a little surprise etched onto their faces.

Shinji Smirked a little about this and then decided that since they were in the air he could control their flight patterns. He raised his hands into the air and dropped them quickly, watching as the demons suddenly dropped twenty feet quite rapidly. He smirked as they all began to flap their wings extremely hard to try and stay aloft but without any air resistance to help them it was impossible.

Next he brought his arms up quickly again and the air returned full force creating a kind of upside down tornado which made them all spiral out of control. He turned around and began to run further out of the outskirts when a heavy beating told him that the demons had escaped. Before he could do anything about it though he felt a sharp pain in his legs and then collapsed.

"Well I'm certainly surprised that my axe didn't cleave off your legs with the first blow, Elemental." The leader said grinning sadistically. "It's never failed before."

"Self defense mechanism," Shinji gasped through the pain. "The air around the area where I'm about to be hit compacts itself and form a type of air cushion so the damage is lessened."

"It is truly amazing what you can do with the molecules in the air." The demon said looking genuinely impressed.

"Heh, are you not going to kill me or what?" Shinji said grinning up at his opponent.

With a heavy sigh the demon gently placed his axe on Shinji's shoulder at the base of his next to line up the hit. "Any last words before you die?"

"Yeah, when I'm in heaven and you're in hell, I'll come down once and a while to kick your ass." With this Shinji spit on the ground at the demons feet.

"Very well." The leader brought his axe up and swung it at Shinji's neck. Shinji dropped to the ground just as the axe was about to remove his head and the leader couldn't stop the momentum from carrying the axe into the legs of one of his fellow demons.

"DAMN IT! Elemental just stay still!" he roared. Shinji continued to move around the ground as the three demons began to swing their axes downwards. Unable regenerate its legs, the fourth used its wings to keep itself aloft and joined in the axe party.

Shinji kept rolling on the ground until he was able to flip over and backwards until he reached a safe distance from the blades. Closing his eyes for a second to gather energy was his undoing. Shinji heard the axe swing at him but it was too late to duck or create a counter. Steeling himself for death he felt the blade hit him in the stomach area and was thrown backwards ten feet.

He rolled over and tried to get up, but couldn't get past staying on his knees and palms. He coughed and felt his mouth fill with a coppery taste and spat it out. He opened his eyes to see a good amount of blood below his mouth and watched it trickling out before he was roughly pulled to his feet.

"Instead of butchering you elemental, I'm going to beat you to death. Think of it as payment for our brother and causing me to cut the legs off of my other brother."

Shinji grinned a little bit and turned to the demon that lost his legs. "Don't you just hate it when someone cuts your feet right from under you? I mean you really should just stand tall and say something."

The demon swung the flat of his blade into Shinji's face and smirked when he heard a crunch, the breaking of Shinji's nose.

"The leader dropped him and told the other three to pick a limb and break it. With four to six hits they successfully shattered his arms and legs. The leader grabbed Shinji by the hair again and yanked him back to his feet once more.

"We failed the first time but how about we try the whole 'dropping-you-from-two-miles-up-in-the-sky' thing again?" With this he took off and flew straight upwards not caring when his axe hit Shinji cutting the teen deeply in his back. He looked down after flying for ten minutes to see everything had shrunk and looked like he could crush the city with his hand.

Satisfied, he held Shinji out at arms length, hearing his ragged breathing. With a satisfying smile he dropped Shinji and watched as he plummeted down to the earth.

Shinji couldn't see past the pain in order to try and slow down his decent. He barely heard the leader come flying beside him on the way down over the wind and pain but he heard it when the demon spoke in his ear.

"After you we're going to go after the fire elemental but before we kill her we're going to unfreeze time for some people. When we do that we'll make sure that she's tossed in with only the finest kind of rapists this world has every had the pleasure of seeing."

With a laugh he flew off leaving Shinji with a growing anger that he couldn't try to stop even if he tried or wanted to. Shinji kept feeling this powerful emotion overwhelm him until it was all he felt. He didn't even register the fact that he couldn't hear the wind rushing past him anymore, or the fact that he stopped a hundred feet off the ground.

His body shuddered once, twice, and on the third time his eyes snapped open to reveal pure gold with his symbol where his pupils would normally be.

-o0O()O0o-

Asuka was having a great day so far. She woke up earlier in the arms of her boyfriend, had a wonderful German breakfast, had a nice long game to pass the time in class with the group and now was shopping with her best friend Hikari and the ever-growing-into-a-best friend, Rei.

"Ohhhhh, Asuka lets go in here." Hikari said looking at a pair of jeans the she just had to have.

Asuka smiled and nodded, picking up her three bags that she had so far. Today at the mall she had been successful in buying ten outfits for herself, twelve for Rei and six for Hikari…yes, today was indeed a great day. But that was when it happened. On their way out, they were talking about getting Rei a boyfriend when Asuka noticed that everyone around her just stopped. (A/N: Remember she was frozen when Shinji was fighting, so the second before everything stopped for her was when Shinji and the five demons were fighting.)

"What in the…" she said, placing her bags down on the ground and waving her hand in front of Hikari and Rei.

"Guys? Ummm…what's going on?"

"You know that's what Air Elemental asked before we introduced ourselves." Said a deep, raspy voice.

Asuka whipped around to see three out of four demons standing behind her, and the fourth one flapping its wings in a slow steady beat to stay aloft.

"What are you and what did you mean by Shinji?" she asked eyeing the now bloody blades the four were carrying.

"Ahhh, how rude of me. We are called Time Impeders, and the late Air Elemental said exactly what you said when he noticed that time had stopped for him."

"W-what do you mean by 'the late air elemental'?" she asked fearing the answer.

"Just what it sounds like. He was an exceptional warrior and managed to drop our numbers by one. Not and easy task and something that has only been done once before. Anyways after making me cut off my brothers legs, we managed to send him falling to his death." The leader finished with a grin playing on his features.

"Y-you k-killed him?" Asuka asked with tears clouding her vision.

"No need to cry my dear. You'll be joining him soon enough…right after we give you to some men who are very sexually frustrated."

Asuka narrowed her eyes and called upon her element. Sending a pillar of fire underneath the four of them, she thought about how weak they really were when to her horror they calmly stepped out of the inferno unmarked.

"Fire Elemental, we were spawned in the hottest depths of Hades itself, born directly into fire that could melt anything in the universe. You think that that was going to stop us?" he asked sarcastically.

He gripped his axe by the bottom of the handle and launched it as hard as he could at Asuka. She closed her eyes waiting for her death to come and take her to her Shinji. After five seconds of waiting she found that she was still breathing and thinking. Opening her left eye, she saw the axe floating and inch in front of it making her squeak at the unexpected closeness of it and falling backwards.

"…the hell?" the leader mumbled walking over to his suspended axe and plucking it out of the air. Before he could do anything he was thrown backwards and continued until he slammed in the wall of the mall with enough force to shatter his wing bones. The angry roar of something in the air easily masking his roar of pain.

That demon watched, mesmerized as the air in front of Asuka shimmered and then came together in what looked like a tornado with arms, legs and a head. The body was twice the size of the demons and could easily hold two of them in it with them standing side be side and back-to-back. Its arms and legs, half the size of the body, ended in hands with a thumb and four fingers and feet without any toes. Its head sat upon a sturdy looking, for air anyways, neck and only had two glowing gold eyes and the symbol of air where the pupils should have been.

Asuka looked upwards that the creature and saw that it stood roughly fifteen feet high. She gasped when t turned to look at her and saw the symbols in its eyes.

"Shinji?" she whispered and watched as her boyfriend-now-turned-creature advanced on to the demons.

The one missing its legs was the first to die when it whipped its axe at Shinji only to it enter its body, showing how fierce the wind inside were when the handle was quickly ripped apart leaving only the dangerous head to spin around on edge of him.

Shinji lifted one of his massive arms, his hand spread out, and pointed it at the demon. With a sudden clenching movement, Asuka heard a faint popping noise, along with a loud crunch, and watched the demon implode upon itself.

The other two demons tried to fly away but Shinji stopped them from moving by binding them with air. After drawing their blades into his body as well as the leaders blade thus creating a meat grinder, he ripped the wings off of the second demon and threw him into the air. Asuka watched as the demon flew so high that she couldn't see it after a couple of seconds.

Hearing a choking noise she turned back to find the third demon grasping its throat as if it couldn't breath. Feeling the wind caress her cheek, she looked up at Shinji and saw that he was miming something. After a couple more times she got the hint and created two fire balls and watched, fascinated as Shinji sucked them into his body and channel it through the air.

She watched as the demon that was suffocating burst into flames, this time from the outside, instantly cooking all its organ and blood vessels. Hearing a roaring then a heavy crunch and something that sounded like wet meat hitting the ground, she looked behind her to see what was left of the second demon in a crater.

"So…t-the stories…about…the e-elementals…w-where true…after all." Came the pain filled voice of the leader.

She watched as Shinji was about to kill him before speaking. "Wait Shinji," Shinji looked back at her and reluctantly let the demon go. "What do you mean about the stories?" she asked.

"We're all told stories growing up about four fierce warriors here on earth, the four elementals, Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. Out of these four, Water and Earth were evenly matched, Fire was stronger than them, and Air outstripped the others. Anyways, we were told that under extreme stress, and anger, an elemental would transform into something that could only be fought by the power of the Demon King."

The demon smirked and let out a small chuckle. "I never believed that the stories were real, mainly because they were just that to me."

Asuka, satisfied with this answer, nodded at Shinji whose eyes burned brightly with happiness, then changed quickly to anger.

Manipulating the wind, he carefully turned Asuka around, much to her protests, and dished out the final punishment. All Asuka heard was the pained roars of the leader. Behind her Shinji was slowly feeding the leader into the swirling blades, which formed a small circle, and the leader was slowly being fed feet first into the blades.

After five minutes the roaring finally stopped and Asuka looked back to see Shinji was now blood red with bits and pieces of flesh flying around. He closed his eyes and pointed his head upwards and slowly began to shrink and shift until three minutes later he was back to being Shinji again all his wounds healed and everything.

"A-Asuka?" he asked the teen on the ground. "Why are you unfrozen? What the hell happened to the demons?" He asked when he saw the fight scene around him.

"You don't remember anything do you?" she asked him.

"Remember what?"

"Never mind, Shinji…you don't want to know."

-o0O()O0o-

After twenty minutes time unfroze and everyone went about his or her business like normal. NERV still couldn't explain how the streets and building across from an arcade suddenly collapsed as though a fight had taken place. The guy that had tried to fight Shinji was hauled off to a mental heath ward when he began to tell everyone how a teen could teleport at the cost of his shirt, shoes, socks, and ripped up jeans.

Kensuke kept badgering Shinji about how he was able to do that but when Touji mentioned some war memorial that was coming into town, he promptly forgot it even happened.

Shinji and the other three found another reason why they should try to keep their emotions in check.

-o0O()O0o-

"So in the summer of '99 I was sitting by a lake waiting…"

Class unfortunately was once more boring the hell out of everyone. Just as everyone was about to fall asleep the intercom turned on.

"Will Touji Suzuhara please report to the principles office? I repeat…"

Touji looked around at Shinji who just shrugged and leaned back into his conversation with Asuka.

Touji stood up and silently walked out of the classroom and down the hall. Five minutes later he entered the office and saw the blonde doctor that Shinji and the others work with.

"Ahhh Mr. Suzuhara. I'm Doctor Ritsuko Agaki and I'm here to ask you a question."

"Well, I'm not sure what it is but I'll be glad to try and help." Touji replied a little grumpily.

"You see, the angels are getting more and more dangerous. This last battle that we fought in, Shinji almost died."

Touji's eyes went wide at this and at what she was implying.

"You don't…you cant…are you asking me to pilot?" he stuttered.

"Ritsuko smiled. There you go Touji. See you had the highest scores out of everyone else in your class thus that's why we chose you."

"Sorry doc but you've got the wrong guy." Touji grinned and turned around to walk out. Just as his hand touched the door knob though Ritsuko spoke up.

"How's your sister Touji?"

Touji stopped dead. "What the hell do you care?" he asked without turning around.

"Well, I'm looking over her latest results and can't help but think that they aren't going up any more. In fact, they most likely will go downwards. Now if she were to have the best medical treatment, that only NERV can offer, she would be right as rain in a couple months time." Ritsuko said looking down on the clip board she carried with her.

"She would get the best?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes she will, but the only way for that too happen was if one of her family members worked for NERV."

Touji stood there silently thinking about what was just said. After ten minutes he turned around and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Where do I sign?"

-o0O()O0o-

A/N: I apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. Halfway through it I met a brick wall called Writer's Block and had to someway get over it. Well not much to say so if you have ideas or suggestions then I'll be glad to read them. See ya next chapter.


	7. Bardiel Attacks! A New Threat Appears

Disclaimer: If you've been reading this story then you should know that I have not, do not, and will not own NGE.

**Chapter 7 – The Thirteenth Angel, A New Threat Appears.**

"Attention all passenger's. We are about to land, please place your trays in their upright position and buckle your seatbelts. Thank you for flying Southwest Airlines."

The young man did as was asked and stared out the window he was next to. Looking down he saw Tokyo-3 Airport and smiled at the thought of who was in such a city. Opening up a small compartment in the duffle bag next to him, he pulled out a photo of a red headed girl who he was in love with.

'_Soon Asuka, This time though I will make you mine._'

-o0O( )O0o-

"Hey Class Rep."

Hikari looked behind her seeing Touji come running up to her during lunch. Not wanting him and Asuka to get into another fight she was about to motion off to the side when Asuka spoke up.

"What do you need Touji?"

Hikari froze in mid wave, and looked back at Asuka with her mouth hanging open.

'_Hell has officially froze over._'

Hikari…are you alright?" Touji asked concerned because she hasn't moved in the past minute. "Great Asuka, I think you broke her."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I 'BROKE' HER STOOGE?!"

"You spoke to me as if we were old pals remember? She doesn't know that we put aside our differences."

"Wow Touji that was a perfectly logical explanation with a big word stuck in it as well." Asuka said sarcastically.

"Bite me Sohryu."

"Back on last names now Stooge?"

Hikari shook her head and stepped in between the two of them. "Look at yourselves. A moment ago you were talking civilly to each other and know you're back to insults."

"Maybe I can help with this problem then." Came a voice behind everyone. Asuka's mood immediately brightened as she turned around and threw herself into Shinji's arms making him stumble back a bit before he regained his footing. He wrapped his arms around Asuka and returned the hug that she was giving him. After a few minutes of this though Shinji was beginning to run out of air.

"Asuka, honey, many things in this world are overrated; air however isn't one of them." Shinji wheezed out.

Asuka sheepishly broke the hug and smile up at him. "So where are we going to eat today Shinji?"

"Hey Asuka, I thought that you and I were going to eat together." Hikari said.

"Normally Hikari I would but Touji still needs to talk with you, so I'll see you after lunch." With this she left the classroom, dragging Shinji behind her.

-o0O( )O0o-

Hikari shook her head at the hasty exit that her best friend had made, and turned back towards the young man behind her. She was hoping that he would finally ask her out, because after all this time it became obvious even to her that he liked her.

"So, you needed to talk to me about something?" she asked.

"Um…w-well…you see…" Touji let out a sigh then took a deep breath. "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogooutwithme." He looked at Hikari when he finished, a part of him hoping that she understood him and another part hoping that she didn't.

Hikari stood there looking at Touji for a minute or two, and upon realizing that he wasn't going to say anything decided to speak.

"What?"

Touji slumped down and looked at his feet. Sighing heavily he looked back up at Hikari.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he said slower and looked immensely proud that he was able to as well.

Hikari stood there silently and calm with a thoughtful look on her face but on the inside she was having a full-blown congratulation party. She placed a finger to her lips and began tapping them while pretending to think about it.

"Tell you what, give until tomorrow to come up with an answer to your question then after school I'll tell you, okay?" With this she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked out of the classroom looking for Asuka.

Touji was left standing there with his jaw unhinged staring at the door that Hikari just waltzed out of.

-o0O( )O0o-

In Tokyo-3's International Airport an airplane landed and was currently unloading it passengers. A teenager, 15 from his looks just picked up his bag from the baggage claim and was currently calling a taxi. From there he was taken to his new pre-paid apartment complex, and was finishing unpacking when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

On the other end of the line one Gendo Ikari spoke up. "Is this Jonathan Summers?"

"Yeah, this old man Ikari?"

There was silence before the commander replied. "Call me that again and I'll destroy you chances at Pilot Sohryu, Agent Summers. Do you know the plan?"

John gulped at the threat of separating him from his love before replying. "Yes sir I'm aware of what to do and the expected hazards and how you want the results to be."

"Good your payment will be fulfilled when the operation is finished." With this the commander hung up.

Jonathan stood there before walking into the bathroom. He turned on the tub and allowed the water to run hot before getting onto his knees and allowing the water to run through his black hair, sweeping the dye that was in it out.

Standing up he brushed hit now golden blonde hair dry and pulled out the colored contacts making his once green eyes hazel. Sighing at the shit that he has to put up with just to get to Asuka he walked beck into his bedroom and fell asleep without changing clothing.

-o0O( )O0o-

Another day was upon the students of Class 2-A. They were bright, happy, and energetic…actually no, they weren't, except for Hikari. Touji was currently sleeping with his head propped in the hand with his eyes open. Shinji was trying to figure out just what kind of demons were out there. Asuka and Rei were chatting happily, though if you looked at the two you wouldn't know it.

As Shinji was looking up old Japanese legends, he received an e-mail from Rei, requesting to meet her on the school roof for lunch. Shortly after agreeing to, Touji was called up to the principles office.

When he arrived to the office after wondering what he did wrong, he saw Ritsuko sitting in the chair facing the schools principle.

"Ah good now that Mr. Suzuhara has arrived I'll leave you two to talk." The principle said then walked out of the office.

"Mr. Suzuhara, my name is Ritsuko Akagi, I'm the Head scientist for NERV."

Touji nodded in understanding but still remained confused about what she was here for.

"I was looking over you test score and I must say that I was impressed at how well you do."

Touji chose this moment to speak up. "But my test scores are average only. Tons of people do better than I do."

"I was talking about to test that your class took a little over a month ago. That was for when we needed to…recruit… someone. Comparing that score with your grades, it's not that difficult to tell that you're smart."

"Define recruit for me please."

"Touji Suzuhara by the Marduke Report you have been selected for position as the Fourth Child."

Touji stood there a moment before bursting out laughing. "Oh, man, d-did Shinji p-put you up to this?" he gasped out between laughs.

Ritsuko just sat there waiting for it to sink in. After a little while he noticed that she wasn't doing anything to promote that joke even more.

"Y-you're serious aren't you?" he asked.

"When it comes to something as big as this you don't joke around."

"Why should I? That thing indirectly put my sister in the hospital, and you expect me to pilot one of those things?" he yelled. "Screw that. Find someone else."

Just as he was about to open the door Ritsuko spoke up. "Speaking of your sister I happen to have her medical reports right here. From what I see she hasn't improved in four months. While the hospitals resources are great, NERV's is better."

Touji spoke up without turning around. "I-if I pilot, will you heal her?"

"I guarantee that she will be given the best treatment possible."

"I'll do it." He whispered. With this he walked out leaving a triumphant Ritsuko behind.

-o0O( Meanwhile )O0o-

Shinji made his way up towards the school roof to meet Rei for lunch. Frowning slightly wondering what she needed to tell him he missed the looks of hunger from the females and envy from the males. Opening to door the final door he shielded his eyes from the almost painful brightness after walking through dark hallways.

Looking at the one bench on the entire rook he made his way over spotting Rei leaning up against the banister. Hiding his amazement at the major change in the young woman he sat down and waited from her to start.

"Shinji…what I'm about to tell you will be difficult and in the end you may not like me anymore and you hatred for the commander will increase exponentially."

Shinji frowned at this. "Rei whatever it is just say it. Unless you killed everyone I know and love then I doubt that I would hate you."

Rei sat down next to him and began talking. She told him about Central Dogma, Lilith, Adam, the truth behind the Eva's and finally about herself. The last thing was what she was afraid to tell him because throughout all of the story his face grew noticeably darker. When she finally told him about her origins he sat there, looking at her with a blank face.

"S-so you're my…sister?"

Of all the questions he could have asked, this was one that never occurred to her. "More like half sister really." She scooted back a little when he stood up and over her. Without warning he grabbed her roughly and she closed her eye's thinking that he was bout to slap her. What she didn't expect was him wrapping his arms around her.

After a minute he let go and Rei noticed that he had tears in his eye before his face darkened again. Turning around he asked something that she knew wasn't directed to her. Wondering what he asked, she felt more than saw the air around them ripple. Shinji turned back around and closed his eyes willing his power to surface. He felt his mark show up on his face and began to create a mist in front of him. When that was complete he formed it into a human shape. From there it began to color in and sharpen until he heard Rei gasp. Opening his eyes he saw a perfect Shinji clone standing in front of him grinning.

Rei was shocked to say the least. She watched fascinated by what he was doing and couldn't help but be a little jealous by how in tune he was with his element. She gasped when the mist took the shape of her brother and was even more shocked that it moved, sounded, and acted like him as well. She shook herself out of her stupor when she heard him speak.

"Rei this clone will follow be taking my place for the rest of the day. Only tell Asuka and Touji if no one else is around. Don't use the computers because NERV may be monitoring ours."

"Why is it going to take your place? Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I can take my anger out without worrying about harming anyone or being noticed." He focused on his powers once more and with another ripple he vanished making Rei go wide-eyed.

Rei was sitting there looking at the spot Shinji was standing in and jumped when she heard him speak up.

"You know you really should get to class, and before you ask, I found out that I can distort the air around me somehow turning me invisible. It takes a lot out of me and as for my clone, as long as no one hits it more than handful of times then it'll be fine. Unfortunately I can't make more than one right now because of how much energy is used." With this he left Rei alone and jumped off of the school roof and gently floated downwards.

-o0O( )O0o-

Jonathan walked down an empty alleyway that was full of trash and filth. Upon reaching the end of the alley, he proceeded to knock three sets of knocks three times with three seconds in between. Looking back and seeing no one, he grasped the handle that appeared in a flash of black fire and opened the door that just appeared.

Inside was a bar filled with loud music, Hard Rock. Demons were scattered everywhere and it was almost impossible to walk without touching any of the customers. Jonathan walked up to the bar and sat on a stool that was made out of human bones.

"Do have something that won't kill me?" he asked the bartender, a skinny demon, and pitch-black with glowing purple eyes. This was only intensified by the fact that you couldn't see beyond the bar. The eyes stared at him for a few before looking away, and a little later a cold soda was placed in front of him. Jonathan placed a set of bills on the counter that was grabbed by a forked tail.

He spun around in his seat and watched the demons dancing, drinking, and killing each other while keeping an eye out for a specific demon. Hearing a glass being set down on the glass counter, he turned to his right and was met with a Master Demon.

"My lord demands that you join him, now." Before Jonathan could protest the Master Demon picked him up and shadow traveled them into a small room. From there Jonathan was stripped of all weapons and potentially dangerous things. After this he was shoved through the large double doors.

He stumbled a bit before straightening and walked towards the chair that was obviously for him. In front of him he saw a small demon sitting in a far more comfortable chair than his, sipping what looked like blood. Thinking to himself that this tiny thing was controlling the other almost made him laugh out loud.

_I rule the others because I channel the great Fortenbras._

Jonathan jumped a little and looked around wildly. The voice was deep and powerful but the part that freaked him out was the fact that it was inside his head.

_Mortals you can never do proper business with them._ The voice said to a demon that appeared out of nowhere.

_Speak mortal; what news do you have about this NERV?_

Jonathan sat there collecting his thoughts when he felt the air around him grow with annoyance. Once more looking around the room for the source he saw nothing besides the two demons in front of him.

"Jonathan."

He turned around hearing Asuka say his name and saw meet with two glowing blue eyes. Unable to look away he felt something tear into his mind searching for information without bothering to mask any of the pain.

Jonathan looked up from the ground after what seemed to be an eternity of pain. Wiping something tickling his ears, nose, mouth and eyes, his hand came away with blood.

_Take him out and remind him that even though he is allowed here, he is not better than the great demons._

The last thing that he remembered was the smaller demon disappearing in a cloud of red mist.

-o0O( )O0o-

Shinji opened the door to the apartment and stumbled in muttering a weak hello before he collapsed at the kitchen table. Asuka who heard this came to see why he was weak but found that he fell asleep and was currently snoring gently while his arms occasionally twitched. She smiled and went to shake him when he muttered, "Asuka I didn't know you could bend like that."

Asuka turned a bright red and began searching the kitchen for anything that might have pick up on that and after satisfied that she couldn't find anything she breathed a sigh of relief. Moving Shinji into their bedroom, she stripped him down to his boxers and turned the fan that Shinji used on before leaving the room. Re-entering the living room she saw that her show was cut for some 'breaking news'.

'_Earlier today, around twelve fifteen, a massive explosion went off in the slums of Tokyo-3. NERV security is unsure as to what caused the blast and assures everyone that it had nothing to do with the Angels._' The reporter breaks off looking at someone pass the screen then nods. '_We were given clearance as to show you the damage of the blast and looking at it, it's truly remarkable that no one was hurt._'

The blast radius was a mile in circumference and everything in that area was leveled. At least Asuka now knew why her boyfriend was so tired.

-o0O( )O0o-

Touji walked into the hospital room that was his little sister's home for the last few months. Sighing heavily he walked over to the chair closest to her bed and sat in it, placing his head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes seeing that Mari was asleep. Damn it, she was to use to the beeping noise that the machines made.

"Today, at school someone from NERV came to see me. S-she said that they needed another person to help save the world, and apparently I was that person. I didn't want to do it, but when she swore that she would give you the best medicine possible I had to agree. I want you to know that I'm only doing this for you, Mari. Everything that I've done has been for you."

He stood up and walked towards the door but stopped before he exited.

"Hopefully after all of this is over I can gain forgiveness for the lives lost by my indecision."

-o0O( )O0o-

In the skies over the Pacific Ocean a steal carrier was currently making its way towards Tokyo-3. Its cargo was in a crucified position with a perpetual grin on its face. As it passed through a cloudbank electricity sparked around the Eva and for a moment its eyes lit up in an eerie glow.

-o0O( Mount Matsushiro )O0o-

Evangelion Unit-Three was currently residing on a platform in the mountain, being looked over for any abnormalities that the scientists might find. After three hours of tests they cleared it and began moving it to the surface for the activation tests.

On the surface of the mountain a jeep pulled up to the command center, and Touji stepped out of it in a black plugsuit. He looked around and walked over to Misato, but before either one could say anything the meter thick titanium metal doors slid open to reveal Unit-Three. Touji stared at the one thing that he hated more than NERV, and missed hearing Misato speaking to him.

"What did you say Misato? I was kind of zoned out." Touji asked while shaking his head a little.

"I was just asking you how you felt, but you just answered that question for me." She stated while smiling a little.

Touji gave a small grin in return which died when Ritsuko told him that it was time to activate Unit-03.

-o0O( Eva Unit-03 )O0o-

Touji sat inside the darkened plug, eye's closed, and breathing heavily, telling himself that this is all for Mari.

"Alright Touji, were beginning activation right now alright? All you have to do is sit there and be patient." Ritsuko's voice came on over the speakers.

Touji nodded even though she couldn't see it and waited through the flashing color, and before the final step of the synchronization process, he felt something wrong, and the final thing he heard before blacking out was Misato's scream.

-o0O( Outskirts of Tokyo-3 )O0o-

The purple behemoth called Unit-01, looked like it walking casually and settled into the designated position, Units 00, and 02 two hundred yard too either side with Asuka and Rei a little behind him. Shinji made the biological machine kneel on one knee bringing the pallet rifle that was in its hands into position.

"This is Unit-01. I'm currently in position and waiting for further orders." Shinji stated.

"Alright Shinji. Were now receiving information about the target, and before you ask there weren't any deaths from the resulting angel explosion, so Misato and Ritsuko are fine." Aoba said to the calm pilot of Unit-01, who visibly relaxed when he heard the news.

"Thanks." He said while smiling a little.

Before Aoba could say anything though a silhouette appeared over the horizon, with the sun behind it. Shinji was shocked speechless seeing the angel.

"I-is that an Eva?" he asked with a slight stuttering.

"It's the target." Came the cold voice of the commander over the intercom.

"But if it's an Eva then that means that someone is piloting it. Someone my age, someone that I go to school with."

"Regardless. The pilot is lost. You have your orders to carry out pilot Ikari."

"Y-you bastard!" Shinji yelled at his father. Everyone in the command center stopped what they were doing and stared at the third child in surprise for it wasn't often that they saw him become truly angry.

Before Gendo could reply, Asuka spoke up.

"Target within range. Disabling now." With this she began firing at the black Angel controlled Eva while slowly spreading her own A.T. Field to try and neutralize the angels. Unfortunately though this wasn't working and the angel proved just how much control it had over the Eva, when it lashed out towards the red Eva unit.

Thinking that such an attack was useless since she wasn't anywhere near the Eva, Asuka kept trying to overpower the A.T. Field, but was shocked when she saw the arm that was thrown towards her stretch outwards and slam into her stomach sending her crashing into the fields behind her.

Before she could recover her senses, the thirteenth angel was upon her about to bring its fist, which formed into a point down, on the head. Asuka closed her eyes while trying to get loose of the hold that the opposing Eva hand her in when she head a gigantic clapping sound coming from her far left. Opening her eyes she saw the hand that was about to take off her head explode into a cloud off red mist.

Rei loaded another round into the sniper rifle that she was using and lined her shot up with Bardiels right fist when she heard a crunching sound underneath her. Just as she jumped over to the side, a spike of compacted earth shot out of where she was standing. Looking up she saw Bardiel close its fist in her direction and looking down she saw earth surround her legs while slowly crawling upwards.

Shinji watched all this with wide eyes before opening up a secure channel into Unit-03. "T-Touji?!"

-o0O( Eva Unit-03 )O0o-

Touji was shaken awake after falling unconscious when the Eva was started up by an explosion. Looking around in confusion he saw that the Eva had just landed after jumping off of the mountainside and was now walking eastwards towards the main city of Tokyo-3.

As the outskirts of the city came into view he saw three other behemoths standing in different locations waiting for something. When he came closer he saw that the three monsters ahead of him were his friends Eva Units. Just when he was about to call out to them, the light in the plug turned blood red. Wondering just what the hell was going on, he began to try and wave to them or something like Ritsuko told him but realized that he didn't have any control over his Eva.

He sat there and watched as Asuka was thrown around easily and called out uselessly, telling her to move or run, or to do something, knowing that she wouldn't hear him. He cheered when he saw the hand that was about to kill Asuka disappear, but it died on his lips when he felt something covering his hand. Looking down he saw that the metal that surrounded the seat was crawling over his limb.

Looking outwards and wondering what the hell the Eva was doing, he saw it flick it hand upwards, the first and middle fingers pointing up, and the ground where Rei stood before turn into a spike. It was then that he realized that the Eva was somehow tapping into his earth powers and being able to use them. He began to try and fight with everything he could but the Eva just covered his other arm and legs, holding him immobile.

"T-Touji?!"

His head snapped up from where it was resting, him being unable to watch as his friends were being attacked. "Shinji! Oh my god, man I need your help. This…_thing_ is holding me hostage and somehow using my powers!"

"Yeah we kind of noticed that…hang on."

-o0O( Eva Unit-01 )O0o-

"Asuka!" Shinji opened up another secure window to both Asuka and Rei.

"Yeah." Asuka asked as she slowly got up after recovering shortly from Unit-03's attack.

"Look it's Touji in that thing and I need you to try and distract it while I talk to him."

Asuka nodded once and rushed towards the now distracted black Eva Unit. She launched a kick at its mid-section and watched as it flew through that air only to land on it feet and come charging at her.

"Rei, the Angel is able to use Touji's powers someway, so you might be able to use your powers as well. Just try channeling it through the Eva." Shinji saw her nod once before he ran back a little and ducked behind an old abandoned building. Before he could open his mouth and speak with Touji, the commander spoke into the com-link.

"Pilot Ikari what-"

"Shut up old man I don't have time to listen to you preach about some shit." Shinji cut off the link that was showing a shocked command center and re-focused on Touji. He told Touji all about the Angel controlled Eva and about possible solutions to saving him. When none came, he told Touji how to eject the plug manually but the was shot down when Touji yelled that he was still trapped in his seat. Before he could offer a better solution the plug around him went all black and after a minute was re synched but this time it was red inside the plug.

-o0O( Command Center )O0o-

Everyone was now watching the Commander who was sitting there watching the screen while the battle raged on outside. Rei was able to free herself when Unit-02 created a large wave of water when it landed in the rice fields and used that to soften the dirt that was still slowly covering it to break free. Both Units were currently trying to subdue the angel and the pilots were ignoring all orders to kill the renegade Eva Unit.

"Lieutenant Ibuki, shut down all of Unit-01s synchronization circuits and upload the Dummy plug system."

The bridge crew looked up from their computer screens in shock. "But sir, the Dummy system isn't fully operational yet! Doctor Akagi hasn't approved it for combat!"

"Damn it, its better than a pilot that wont listen to his superiors!" Gendo roared down at the shaking bridge bunny.

Maya slowly nodded and with trembling fingers typed the override command into her console followed by the start up command for the dummy plug. After she hit the enter button, she fell out of her seat, eyes shut tight as tears leaked out of them. "May god forgive me for what I've done." She whispered to the command center.

-o0O( Battlefield )O0o-

Even with Rei being able to get out of the imprisoning ground, her and Asuka were still having a hard time against Bardiel. It didn't matter that they both were now using small amounts of their ability when they thought that the command center wouldn't pick it up because Bardiel could use Touji's without worry. This was proven when Asuka was launched into the air a second time and was pelted by ball of earth with spike on them.

Rei ran away from Bardiel to where she dropped her sniper rifle and brought it around and aimed at Bardiel left leg. With a man made thunder clap she watched as it exploded into pieces, but was stopped from celebrating when she saw that it was a huge block of earth that she hit. Before she could reload her weapon Bardiel grabbed her left arm and her next with his stretched out limbs and was dragged towards him.

Struggling to free herself she didn't notice the needle-like spike of earth that shot up from behind until the last moment. She cried out when she felt it enter and exit her right thigh leaving a hole big enough for a man to crawl through. Even though she knew the pain that she was feeling was only phantom pain, she still felt as if that happened to her real body. As she looked at the black Eva, looking like an angel of death in the failing light, she was surprised when it took it's glowing red eyes off of her a lock onto something else.

-o0O( )O0o-

Bardiel heard the voice of father, a slight whispering, commanding him to come for him. Before he could complete his task though he met three abominations of his mother and father, mocking him. Two were made out of father, and while this angered him, knowing that the pathetic lilim were desecrating his father like that, it was the third that made his anger grow into a sweltering rage.

How dare they mock the great mother in such a way as to create something from her flesh yet make in fathers image! It was this creature, the purple one, which needed to be destroyed before the release of father or else father would become angry.

Before Bardiel could attack that which mocks both his parents first, the red beast attacked him. He took it down easily enough and just before he could end its existence in the plane, the blue one attacked him. This increased the rage that was boiling inside of him, but it was this time that he noticed that the lilim the he was carrying around was different from the others.

This lilim appeared to be touched by the mother and father of this plane. Bardiel smirked, the Eva copying this on its visage, making him look far scarier than norm. He used the technological aspect of the abomination that he controlled to tap into the power and to force it to act for him. When it worked he would have laughed if possible.

It was with this power that allowed him fight the two monsters that were fighting him as the purple one ducked out of sight. This was what made his rage explode, thinking that the purple abomination didn't think that he was good enough to fight. After a little amount of time though the purple beast stood back up when the other two weren't around. He once more smirked and flexed his hands thinking of the feeling of its life force fading away underneath him.

-o0O( )O0o-

Unit-01 was standing there, it's now red eyes staring into the red eyes of Unit-03. With a strong gust of wind a newspaper stand blew across the land between the two and when it finally rolled out of sight down a hill, the two Units attacked.

01 threw a punch that was countered by 03's hand. Grabbing the fist and yanking it forcefully caused 01 to stumble and 03 launched a punch into 01's stomach making 01 double over, then went flying when 01 kicked 01, it's foot wrapped in earth making the kick a lot stronger than normal. 01 flipped over and landed on its feet while sliding backwards before finally stopping.

01 bent down into a linebackers stance and launched forwards, propelling it faster than 03 expected and allowing it to land a hit to the left side of 03's face followed by a roundhouse kick to the right side. Before 03 could fall, 01 caught it by the next and began swinging it around in a circle, 03's feet leaving the ground, and let go sending 03 into the building that was there.

As 01 slowly began walking to where 03 landed, a spike shot upwards out of the ground, making 01 jump backwards and just as it landed another spike shot , once more causing 01 to jump back. This continued until 01 landed on a large patch of ground that was extremely softer than the surrounding ground, and it was when it began sinking that 01 did what 03 did to its pilot and tapped into Shinji's air powers.

Waving its hands around as if wrapping something around them it forced them downwards causing the air that built up in between 01's hands to launch 01 into the air. While in midair, 01 launch an x of burning air that screamed towards 03 with a soft red glow.

03 lumped out of the building and landed a little ways from it before seeing another x coming towards it. Crouching down it slammed its hand into the ground and raised them creating an earth shield just in time to stop the attack from hitting itself. When the attack hit the shield it created a large explosion of earth and wind that blocked the two fighting behemoths from everyone.

All everyone in the command center and the two female pilots heard were the sound of metal of metal, grinding earth and roars that came from the two units. Finally 01 was launch out of the cloud of earth backwards, and as it sailed through the air, 03 stepped out of the cloud and brought it's hands behind it pointing towards the cloud.

Just as 01 flipped and landed on it's feet once more, 03 whipped its hand towards 01 making the earth cloud to fly towards 01 becoming hundreds of small needle-like spikes. Unable to form a defense in time, 01 crossed its arms and braced itself for the attack. When the hundreds of needles hit, they tore threw 01, tearing off chuck of Eva flesh and cracking the armor that was covering the vital areas.

Before 01 could recover, 03 was there, launching an earth-covered fist into 01 face, making it fly upwards, where it was met by an earth covered foot making 01 slam into the ground. Before 01 could recover from the attack, 03 had the earth cover 01's hands, arms, feet and legs, effectively prohibiting any movement from the purple Eva.

03 shifted the earth that was still covering its hands and left foot and merged it with the earth that was already on its right foot. When 03 brought its foot upwards, over the area where the plug was located, the added earth turned into spikes, which all pointed at the selected area.

Before 03 could slam its foot down though, 01 broke the jaw bracers and opened its maw, pointing the now opened mouth at 03. 03 stopped the foot from coming down and backed away a little, it's head cocked to one side in confusion. The shoulder blades of 01 opened up revealing a coolant fan that was installed after the eighth angel, allowing the Eva unit to fight in extremely hot temperatures.

With a flash of light and a high pitched whine the fan began operating backwards so that the air that it sucked it came from the back. As more power went into the fan, a small ball of light that was crackling with electricity began forming in front of 01's mouth. It was then that 03 realized the threat and jumped into the air, the earth that was previously on its foot formed a spike with a flat top on it, but before 03 could ram it into 01's plug, the purple behemoth fired.

Everyone watching the battle had to shield his or her eyes from the intensity of the attacks light and it was at this time that an old janitor that was cleaning the bottom floor of the command center decided to wipe this battle from everyone's mind. Just as he was leaving the old man smiled at the picture of a legless 03 and a jawless 01 before the EMP wave from 01's attack hit the cam and disabled them.

-o0O( )O0o-

At the emergency hospital tent that was set up at the base of Mount Matsushiro, Ritsuko and Misato were currently catching up on some much needed rest while Shinji and the girls fought the angel. Misato never noticed the strange older woman that entered the tent who placed her hand on Misato's forehead and placed her in an even deeper sleep. The old woman began to change her bandages, carefully maneuvering around her broken arm but smiled when she heard Misato mumbling about being Shinji's mother.

When she was finished she place Ritsuko into the same deep sleep and began to exchange her bandages with fresh ones as well. Just as she finished placing the final bandage in place, Misato began stirring and with a small touch to Ritsuko's forehead, she began to wake up as well.

With a loud yawn and a long stretch that popped her back, Misato looked over seeing Ritsuko copying her movements and an old lady that gave off feeling of safety and love. Misato slowly sat up so as not to aggravate her injuries any more and began going over the last twenty-four hours.

"Um, excuse me nurse, do you happen to know what's going on outside?" Misato asked wanting to know what all she missed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ritsuko looking at the old woman with relaxed interest. This surprised Misato, knowing that Ritsuko didn't relax around anyone beside herself, Kaji, and the sub-commander.

The old woman smiled and began to tell them a rather detailed account about the fight which instantly made them suspicious of her but these thoughts were wiped away when they heard her talking about some of the things that the Eva's were currently doing in the fight.

"Now that you know what's currently going on in the fight against Bardiel, I would-"

"Wait a second." Ritsuko interrupted the old woman. "Who the hell are you? How do you know about the pilots, including Suzuhara, whose name hasn't been released yet? How did you know a detailed account of what was going on in the fight? How in the _hell_ did you know about the thirteenth angels name?" She asked all of those questions in one breath while glaring at the old nurse. Misato realized the truth to those questions and pulled out her pistol and aimed it towards the woman.

"My name is currently unimportant but you may call me Mother. I know the pilots because I'm their mother, while my husband is their father. I know what's going on in the fight because everyone is watching it on the viewing screen in the makeshift mess tent. And I know the Bardiels name because Rei told me when I asked."

Both younger ladies mouths were currently hanging open, Misato's because this woman was saying that she was related to Shinji by being his mother and Ritsuko because Rei willingly told the person everything that she wanted to know.

"Ms. Katsuragi, I'm not related to Shinji through blood. I'm called his mother for certain reasons. The other three teens also call me Mother…I guess that you can say that my husband and I adopted the group. Dr. Akagi, the reason Rei told me was because she needed to in order to help the group's goal move towards eventually winning."

Both young women's eyes widened when they heard the answers to their unasked questions. Both ladies looked at the other and both of them thought the same thing. '_Is she able to read our minds?!_'

"It's not mind reading per say. I'm actually skimming the top of you minds and from there I can pick up the questions and thoughts that you're currently thinking."

"W-who _are_ you?"

"I'm going to explain everything to you right now because they need your help in fighting." And true to her words she told the two women everything that has happened thus far. After an hour of explaining things, showing examples, telling about Shinji's fight against the first demons to come out during the daytime, the two ladies thought that nothing could shock them any more.

"Mother, not that we're ungrateful for including us in this group and trusting us enough to tell us all this, but what are we going to do?" Misato asked.

"Misato I need you to train them in martial arts, weapons fighting, finding a blacksmith so they can learn the ways of the old fighting. Basically you'll be in charge of making sure that they survive. Shinji may have fought off five Time Impeders by himself but he was lucky. If he knew how to properly wield his powers then the battle would have been more evenly matched. Ritsuko, I need you to make some changes to the Eva units that won't become noticeable from the outside."

"What kind of changes?"

Mother waved her hand in the air and it rippled until a screen showed up and began playing the remaining fight against Eva Units 01 and 03, from where 03 knocked 01 out of the cloud. She froze the picture when 01 opened up its shoulder blades showing the progressive knife in one and the fan in another.

"Shinji's Unit-01 needs to have another fan similar to this on in the other shoulder blade, and the existing fan needs to be upgraded for this attacks purpose along with stabilizers that will activate before the attack fires."

"What does the attack do?" Mother unfroze the clip and the three of them watched as the resulting beam disintegrated Unit-03's legs. Before Ritsuko could ask what 01 needed the stabilizers for she saw that 01 was laying in a crater that extended five feet around the fallen Eva and that it was deep enough that the Eva could stand up straight in it and still need a hand getting out.

"The stabilizers will act as a buffer, transferring the crater inducing energy that ran through the Eva and distributing it through the ground evenly. This attack relies on the fan an as you could see that having one fan took a while to charge it. By adding a second fan and upgrading the previous one will cut down the charging time by half, if not three-quarters. Also add a cannon system that connects to the fans. Having the cannon system will give the charge a focus so that it isn't raw power. By having it extend a little when in use, will ensure that Unit-01's jaw won't be ripped apart again."

"How does the attack work?" Ritsuko had pulled out a tape recorder and was currently making sure that she got everything the Mother was saying.

"The fan sucks inwards, pulling different types of particles towards the Eva Unit. When the particles reach past the fan and enter to system, Shinji's Eva Unit is able to super charge each and every single particle that runs through the system and when it reaches the end, it stops and begins to form a clump and when that clump is overcharged or at full power, whatever it may be, Shinji releases the safety net of air particles. Having the cannon system will give the charged particle a set path to follow, because I think that when you look over Unit-01 you'll find internal damage to be greater than the external damage since Unit-01 forced the particle to the mouth."

Ritsuko listened to all of this with poor concealed glee written on her face, looking like Christmas had come early. Looking over to see if Misato was just as excited as her, she saw Misato sleeping and snoring rather loudly. Ritsuko hurriedly check the recording to see if it interfered and gave a sigh of relief that it didn't.

-o0O( NERV Headquarters )O0o-

When the Eva units had been brought down and they were all secure in the cages, the pilots were finally able to leave their respective Evangelions. Touji was the first to bolt out of the black, legless creature of war and running passed all of the medics who protested, and straight towards Eva Unit-01. Coming to a stop, Touji saw Asuka and Rei were already waiting for Shinji to exit his entry plug.

Just when the plug was pulled out of the base of the neck, the three waiting pilots heard the sound of people walking towards them and when they turned around they saw Commander Ikari stand in front of them with six Section 2 men standing behind him.

Shinji exited the plug and instantly knew that something was going to happen when he saw his father smirking at him and a struggling Touji and Asuka being held back by Section 2 guards. He walked towards his father, chest out, and head held high knowing that it was going to annoy Gendo by not giving him the satisfaction of acting meek.

Gendo frown a little when he saw that the intimidation tactic didn't work but his smirk returned fully when he came up with a new plane.

"Pilot Ikari, due to your ineffectiveness out on the field, disrespect a superior officer, disregard for the Eva's safety and disregard of your teammates lives, you shall be place under arrest and held for a total of three months. The only time your to leave your cell is for interrogation sessions, or if an angel attacks."

Shinji barely showed emotion as a Section 2 agent threw him an apologetic look just before he cuffed Shinji who looking at Asuka, Rei and Touji, silently telling them not to do anything about this. He snapped his gaze back to Gendo as he stepped forward and leaned down so he could speak into Shinji ear with being overheard.

"Did you enjoy ripping you best friends legs apart Shinji? Did you feel the fear inside of him as you shredded his flesh from his body? We have the recordings from the fight, we also have the look of terror on his face as he saw what his best friend was doing to him. We have he screams of pain as you carved each bone out of him, starting with his toeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

To the shock and amusement of everyone watching they saw Gendo whispering something in Shinji's ear and saw what the elder Ikari didn't, the darkening evil look on Shinji's face. As they heard Gendo say the last part above carving the bones, the three pilots that were restrained all wanted to kick Gendo's evil bastard ass to the moon a back, but the settled for Shinji ramming his knee into his father groin…twice.

The Section 2 agents that watched the security monitor were now laughing their asses off, editing that part out, video and audio both, placing it on a DVD disc, burned it then sent it to every major humorous sight in the world. Later on they would re-edit the short video with and extended ending of everyone who was down there walking on the almighty commander and his now damaged beyond repair equipment.

-o0O( )O0o-

A/N:…Oh…My…God. I finished… I mean I actually finished this chapter. Truly this is a day for rejoicing so everyone must get up…and dance.

Seriously though, this chapter was a bitch to plan, write, proof, and upload, mainly because I lost interest in NGE about halfway through writing this thing and the remaining parts were, collage, work, laziness, traveling, and projects. After a while though I finally saw this staring at me tucked away into a corner, words wrapped around its knees, rocking back and forth asking me why I didn't love it any more…oO (wTf???)

Anyways hopefully this will hold you over until this coming chapter…Chapter Eight! Just to lay something down for anyone who is still reading this story: **I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC. I WILL STICK WITH IT UNTIL THE END EVEN IF IT MAKES MY FINGERS BLEED.** I swear upon the great Anime nation that Chapter eight will be sent out in a quarter of the time it took for this one to come out.

Later people, and sorry once more!

Dragonmage182


	8. Demon's Unleashed

**Disclaimer**: Nope I don't own anything yet.

**Chapter Eight: Demons Unleashed.**

On the outskirts of Tokyo 3 there stood a one-story brick building, with the windows all boarded up and the door constantly locked. This building was the only one left in Tokyo 3 that was still made out of brick, and for some miraculous reason withstood all attempts at being knocked down. The odd thing though was that no matter what, nothing could be built with in five hundred yards of it.

People tried to enter the building to see if there was anything of important historical value, for this building survived Second Impact, without a single mark on it, but they found that it was locked. The simple wooden door that had interesting and beautiful symbols crafted into it would not open. Adults tried everything, ranging from simply turning the knob to explosives, yet nothing could damage this building, nor the surrounding area.

After awhile the adults decided to fence it off wanting to make sure that their children wouldn't get hurt messing around with the mysterious building. Over time, as the children grew older and heard the story of the haunted area, the made dares about going inside of it and trying to enter the building. One such group of high schoolers, who thought that they were the coolest decided to show Tokyo 3 that the place wasn't that bad. The group of twelve, six males and females each, packs supplies for camping for two nights and hopped the fence.

Three days later their parents began to worry about why their children didn't return. Four days passed altogether and now the parents were panicking, calling NERV Missing Persons section about their children's disappearance. The next day NERV dispatched three ten-man units to search for the missing teams. Parents waited with baited breath, hoping that their children would be all right. The next day, which started out bright and cheerful, slowly began dark and gloomy, as storm clouds formed overhead. Just as the first phone call to a worried mother or father to tell them that their child was ripped apart by something, the cloud broke under the strain and began raining.

One week later, all twelve teens were buried in the Kyoto national cemetery, their casket holding at most an arm or a leg, if nothing at all.

Five days after that NERV dispatched five seven-man teams to find out what the hell killed those kids. The last report that the teams sent in was a recording, which once unscrambled and cleared of un-necessary background noise, said that the person was the last one alive of all her teams, just before it sounded like she was ripped apart. After that NERV quarantined that area and put heavy fines and punishment on anyone seen within a mile of the place.

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, however kept one small part of the recording away from the public, and even everyone in NERV except for Major Misato Katsuragi, which stated:

'_Shin…Ika…, Shi…kari, Shinji…Ikari._'

It was spoken by the devil.

-o0O( )O0o-

"Hey Shinji, you free for tonight?" Touji asked as he and Shinji were changing in NERV's locker room after a sync test.

"Sorry man but Asuka and I are going out for dinner tonight. We haven't spent any time together lately and this morning she demanded my presence this evening."

Touji just nodded and went back to replacing his clothes on his body while thinking that he should do something with Hikari as well. He turned as he heard Shinji call out goodbye before he left the locker room. He quickly finished what he was doing before running after his best friend only to find that he was already out of sight. Shrugging his shoulders, Touji turned the other way and began the long trek home.

Five minutes later, just as he was about to leave the geo-front all the lights in the section that he was in died and the sound of electronic locks reached his ears from all around him. Dropping his sports bag that served as his backpack he went into a basic judo stance and tried to find out if he was in any danger.

Not hearing anything he strapped his bag to his back and slowly made his way back to NERV alert for any changes in the environment. He was about a hundred yards away from the doorway that led into NERV headquarters when whatever caused the light failure attacked him.

All he felt was something wet impacting into his body before he sailed through the air and into a cement pillar that crack under the force. Before he could catch his breath and assess any damage that may have happened to him he was flung through the air once more. Landing on his side he rolled with the blow and flipped to his feet before taking a flare out of his bag and lighting it.

In the resulting reddish glow a creature that looked like it belonged in a horror movie appeared. The first thing that caught Touji's attention was the eye's that were pure white, showing that it was blind. Underneath them the place where a nose should have been was a gaping hole in which he could see a needle in it.

The things mouth was similar to a bats mouth, but only longer and having fangs that were dripping with a secretion that Touji didn't even want to guess poking out of it. Two extremely long ears that were pointed sat at the top of the baldhead and twitched with every noise made in the area.

Its head rested directly on its body, which was covered in rough, coarse fur that seemed to stand up. It also had bat-like wings, which were thin and leathery, and ending in three sharp claws that rested on calloused knuckles. The main body rested on the knuckles while leaning forward, its back end tilted up in the air a little bit on thick strong legs that ended in two large claws. At the end of its tailbone sat a long thing tail that also ended in a sharp, flat tip.

Touji just blinked before being thrown through the air by what he could now see as the demon's tongue. As he landed on the ground he rolled with the blow while drawing up a thick wall of earth with him in time to see the demons tail pierce through it and stop an inch away from his head. Not stopping he encased the tail in more earth before snapping the thing off.

The demon screeched in agony making Touji cover his ears but he was a little slow in realizing that that was a mistake when he saw the thing bull charge him. Diving out of the way in time he threw his arms upwards creating a large spike, which pierced the demons torso. Getting back up he watched with bated breath as the creature slowly began to still in its movements and breathing. After five minutes Touji was sure that it was dead and breathed a large sigh of relief.

Encasing the thing in stone he pulled it underground in a makeshift grave and slowly began making his way out of the garage after picking his bag back up.

-o0O( )O0o-

While Touji was currently dealing with a demon in NERV's parking lot, Rei was calmly walking home after a long day, waiting for a chance to get back to her apartment and soak in the bathtub for a while. Saying goodbye to Shinji and Asuka, she broke off from them, and decided to take a shortcut, which would take her pass her old apartment building.

Taking notice of Section Two from sensing the water inside of them, a useful little trick she picked up on, she was able to give them the slip by focusing on a nearby sewer pipe to explode, drenching the now sorry guards in stuff that no person should be covered in. Laughing she started to make her way pass her old home when she felt it.

At first she thought that Section Two had found her and was following her again, but after a few seconds she discovered that whatever it was, the thing had too little water to be human. Not taking any chances, she began to speed up a little until she was jogging. Just before she was about to cross the end of the apartment complex, she felt the ground shift a little before a clawed arm shot out of it slamming into her and sending her flying through a window on the ground floor.

Stumbling up she felt a burning sensation in her leg, and when she looked down, she saw that glass was poking out of it. Before she could do anything though, the ground shifted once more before another clawed limb shot out of it.

Rolling to the side to avoid the attack, she quickly pulled the water out of the pipes surrounding her and threw it at the limb. Before it hit, the water became razor thin and sharp, allowing it to easily cut through the limb. Hearing an agonized roar, she started to make her way higher into the building, knowing that if the thing could move through earth like a shark, then she needed to put some distance between her and the ground.

Just as she reached the fifth floor, oddly the level that she lived at, she heard a crashing sound before having the floor behind her blow outward, sending her tumbling forward. Rolling to a stop she glanced behind her to see the demon that she was currently fighting.

It looked like an evolved shark on steroids. Its head was curved into a point, with six spines shooting forwards in a circle. The eyes were tiny, small enough for them to be hard to target, yet obviously large enough to allow the demon to see. From what she could tell, it didn't have a nose, and just under the tip of its head, sat the mouth, wide and curving, filled with neat rows of large jagged teeth.

Moving backwards, its body was flatter then its head with four jagged fins coming out of it, and in between those fins sat four limbs, each thick with muscle, ending in a foot with six claws on it, four in the front and two in the back. On its back sat thin little tentacle type protrusions that swayed together. Finally its tail was a larger form of a shark's tail.

Shuddering a bit, she was about to call for water when she noticed that it had all of its limbs connected. Thinking back she knew for certain the she cut of a limb, and guessed that the demon either had incredible regenerative powers, or was able to reattach body parts.

Ignoring that for now she quickly called the water to her, and created twelve balls, each with spike coming out of them. Commanding them to float around her, she formed the remaining water into needles and sent them flying at the monster.

See the incoming attack, the creature rolled over with surprising quickness, and began to charge towards Rei on its legs. Before it reached her, its front two fins shot forward, intent on impaling her. Before they could reach her however, four of the floating balls shot forward as well and began to rip through the fins. Roaring in pain the creature rush forward, its head turning to the right completely, mouth opened trying to bite her in half.

The remaining balls quickly moved forward while she jumped back, and when she landed, she saw the creature swallow five of the remaining balls before the last three shattered against its head. Smirking she called the balls back to her, resulting in them being ripped out of the creature through its sides, back and head.

Not taking any chances, she called all the water in the building and commanded it to encase the creature before forming large spikes that shot into it from all over, killing it instantly. As the water shifted into more spiked balls incase anything happened, the demon crumbled into dust and blew away in the wind.

Limping back downstairs, she was about to leave the building before she heard her name being called. Looking next to her she saw Mother standing there with a smile on her face.

"It would appear as if the demons are getting more restless."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked slightly confused.

"You're not the only one to be targeted today. Touji has just now dealt with his demon, and is making his way towards where Shinji and Asuka are."

"You mean that they're trying to get us when we're separated, and unprepared?"

"Yes. They believe that if they do it this way then they'll be able to win for sure. However, the one's doing this aren't entirely bright and didn't think to try and attack you each from your respective elements." Mother looked down at Rei's injured leg before grimacing a little. "Yet it seems that you all didn't walk away from it unscathed."

Rei glanced down before sighing. "It'll be difficult explaining this to NERV and Misato."

Mother smiled at this before talking. "You know, the wonderful thing about water is that it's mostly used for defense, not offense. Due to its defensive nature, you can also use it to heal wounds."

Rei was shocked to say the least. She frowned a little before asking her question. "How do I do that though?"

"First call up your water to surround your hands in a thin layer. Once you've done that you have to focus on charging the water with your care."

Rei frowned once more wondering how she would and could charge anything with an emotion. Mother read the question on her face though and answered.

"The water will react to your feelings, for that is how it comes to your call. You may or may not have noticed that so far when you called the water, you were in need of it, feeling a little anger, fear, and desperation. It's through this that you were able to do the things that you did. By feeling the care coming from you, the water will change to become more loving, thereby having healing powers."

Rei nodded before calling up the water as Mother instructed and began to emanate a caring feeling. Looking down when she felt the water shift a little bit, she saw the water gently moving around her hands, slowly glowing. Moving her hands down to her injured legs she covered the wound, and felt the water react.

Keeping her eyes on her leg, she saw the water pull all the shards and slivers of glass out of her leg before flowing in a circular motion around her wound. She watched amazed as the water slowly began to heal to wound, the skin grafting back together. When the wound closed fully, leaving only a thin scar, she stood back up and threw her hands out blowing the water and glass towards a wall, making twin craters in the wall in front of her.

Turning towards Mother she asked the only question that came to mind. "Why didn't I feel the glass coming out or the wound closing?"

"The water knows that you didn't want to feel pain and therefore made it so that you didn't have to. Now you may want to hurry towards Touji because he's currently walking around with a cracked spine. The only reason that he can move around is that the earth that protects him is keeping the crack from doing any damage. However, that will change after a while."

Before Mother had finished speaking, Rei was already out the door and running towards the area where Shinji said that he and Asuka would be at.

"Kids these days, always focused on making it to their destination and never just enjoying the trip." Came Father's voice from behind Mother. Mother simply smiled before both disappeared into the wind.

-o0O( )O0o-

It was a beautiful day out. No school until tomorrow, no homework to worry about, no sync test at NERV. Yup, today was a good day for Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langly Soryu.

"Shinji, where do you want to go?" Asuka asked as she and he walked through the market doing a little window shopping.

"You choose," Shinji began. "Today I'm treating you, okay?"

Asuka was about to go on about how she should help pay and that him being a male didn't make her inferior, however, Shinji spoke up before she could begin.

"I'm not doing it to make a superior/inferior statement here. I'm doing it because I want to have a wonderful date with my beautiful girlfriend."

Anything that Asuka was going to say was killed at those words. She knew that thy both admitted how they felt and they had done small things like kissing and holding hands, but this was the first time either of them said something about the two of them. Deciding that she liked the sound of the word girlfriend she gave him a genuine smile before it turning into a teasing grin.

"Oh so this is a date huh?" Not waiting for him to say anything she continued. "So that's your new tactic? Taking poor defenseless girls like me out for a walk and then demanding a date from them?"

Before Asuka could continue on with her teasing, Shinji quickly gripped her by her wrist and in a quick display of speed, power, and grace, spun her around until she landed in his arms, her own wrapped around his neck, in a dip. As she re-oriented herself from the spin she opened her eyes and blushed under the intense gaze that Shinji was showing her.

"Asuka, if there was one person in the world who I knew without a doubt about not being defenseless, then it's you."

Before she could say anything he dipped his head down and lock lips with her. At 1st she felt like struggling but as soon as their lips touched she felt an electric surge flow through her like lightning. As she felt this, the surrounding world just dropped away, and she knew, without a doubt, that she wanted to grow old with Shinji.

Just as quickly as the moment came, it was gone, and in its place was the sense of something about to go wrong. Shinji and Asuka both acted like nothing was out of place but they were secretly watching everything going on around them. Not seeing anything in the immediate area they both relaxed a bit, both thinking that they were just high-strung.

This proved to be a mistake when they were both blown backwards from a rather large tail slamming into their stomachs. When both landed, they rolled with the blow and ended up on their feet only to get smacked once more by a tail. This time Asuka was sent through a wooden bench, demolishing it in the process, while Shinji was sent into a street light, breaking it in half.

As Asuka shakily stood up she caught a glimpse of something charging her before she was rammed by a rather hard head. Flying backwards she saw that she was about to slam into a wall and shut her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the impact that was soon to follow. However, instead for feeling a hard impact she felt like she landed in a bed of feathers. Cracking her eye open she saw Shinji holding his hand open while staggering to his feet.

Smiling she only had enough time to open her mouth before something rammed into Shinji, similar to the way that she was hit, making him fly towards the same wall. Unfortunately, he did not have enough time to stop the impact in time and was sent straight through the same wall she was saved from.

"Shinji!" Asuka cried out while jumping through the newly made whole, keeping her back towards the insides of the building. Hearing him cuss, she was relieved to see him stand next to her after a moment of waiting.

"Did you see anything at all?" Shinji grunted, holding his ribs.

"At first no but slowly they seem to either be slowing down or I'm just able to see them." Asuka said scanning the now empty lot in front of her, the people having fled a while ago when they saw both of the flying through the air.

"Well then, lets test that theory, shall we?" Shinji asked while stepping out in the open.

"Shinji what the fuck do you think that you're doing?!" she screamed out.

"Trying to see whether or not you can see them going at their normal speed. Now shut up and concentrate."

At first she wanted to scream and rage at him but she knew that he was the one out of both of them that could take a massive beating without taking a whole lot of damage. Look around Shinji she noticed the air surrounding him ripple a little. Seeing as how he wasn't flying off anywhere, she assumed that it was his wind powers coming into play.

Looking around she noticed a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and whipping her head in that direction she managed to see the creature as it speed towards Shinji. The thing that she was looking at stood on four short, stubby legs, each that held the body only about a foot and a half off of the ground.

Following the legs upwards, she saw what looked like the body of a crocodile, only fifty times bigger. The body itself was as long as a school bus, and ended in a tail that started off thick and round but slowly flattened into a flat edge that was encased in what looked like metal. At the front of the creature sat its head, which once more reminded her of a crocodile only with the mouth filled with millions of tiny teeth, made for shredding.

Sitting on the front of the head, where the mouth met, sat a round, sledgehammer looking bone, with the front encased in the same metallic looking substance as the tail. Looking closely at its body showed that it was covered in millions of tiny metallic scales that were reddish looking in color. All along it back sat rows upon rows of one inch blade-like extrusions poking out at an angle, each row flowing backwards.

Before she could call out a warning, she felt a tail wrap around he waist and whip her through the air. As she was sailing through said air, she saw the red demon charging Shinji bypass him and then a sound of rage and pain coming from it as a leg was cut off.

By the time she hit the ground, she saw a second demon coming towards her in a dive from the sky. Thinking quickly she started to spin in place, while charging her power. When the flying demon was within ten feet of her, she released the built up fire raging in her veins and watched as the fire started at her feet, following the spin before it exploded outwards in a blazing vortex.

Hearing the demon above her screech in pain, she did a dive roll out of the vortex in time to see the demon just before it could turn to ashes, before getting blown away in the wind. Turning towards Shinji she saw him whip both hands upwards towards the demon effectively cutting it in half lengthways.

Running towards him, she slid next to him before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug. Hearing him grunt a little she remembered that he was holding is rib earlier and winced in apology. He just waved her off before grinning at her.

"Well that wasn't as bad as my last couple of fights." He said.

"If that's what I have to expect from these things then I don't see why Mother and Father are so worried about them." Asuka was back to her usual gloating self, sporting a superior grin. Seeing this Shinji smiled and went to grab her to kiss her when, once more, both of them were sent flying through the air. This time though both of them heard an audible crack as Shinji's ribs finally broke under the blow.

Before they could land however, they were both wrapped with tails and lifted into the air. Shinji, almost out of it as the pain in his ribs increased a hundred fold, could do nothing but watch as the ground grew smaller and smaller. Asuka was calling towards him but he couldn't hear her at all. Shaking his head he began to make out what she was saying slowly. Giving his head one more shake, he finally heard what she was saying.

"Shinji, do you think that you can control our landing?!" she yelled over the rushing air. Nodding slightly and preparing himself for whatever she was about to do, he gave one more nod to tell her that he was ready.

Before she started her attack she took a good look at the demon that was carrying them upwards. She a little surprised to see it look almost identical to picture of pterodactyls. The major differences was that the demon carrying them was covered in a shimmering see-through set of feather that oddly enough showed right through to the other side, a long reptilian looking tail that started thick but slowly got thinner and more whip-like that longer it got.

Another major difference was the mouth and instead of having small teeth made for catching fish, these teeth looked like they could bite a car in half. Also instead of the bone protruding from the top of its head similar to a pterodactyl, it was replaced with a blade that was serrated on both sides and looked like it was hinged and was able to swing forward so that it was pointing straight towards where the demon was flying.

Seeing this she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, something that proved a little difficult do to the thin air at such a high altitude. Stretching her arms back as far as they could go, she brought a ball of flames into each before slamming both her hands together as hard as possible.

The result was a fiery shockwave being blown outwards that sliced straight through the demon that was still carrying them. Almost immediately they began to fall towards the earth once the flames burned the tailbone. Looking upwards, they watched the demon turn to ashes before both of them noticed that it was incredibly black and that the stars were much closer than should be allowed.

Looking down both of them felt their hearts jump to their throats when they were able to see all of Japan and almost all of China. Screaming, Asuka wrapped her arms around Shinji's front, holding on fore dear life. Shinji, letting out his own scream, yelled out to Asuka.

"Asuka, you have to shift around to my back and wrap your arms around my neck! Whatever you do after that, don't let go!"

Hearing him she nodded slightly before shimmying her way onto his back. Feeling her tap him he nodded before releasing the wind that he gathered to keep both of them still in midair. Falling towards the earth, he and Asuka kept their bodies as straight as possible to increase the speed of their decent. Feeling the air around them begin to heat up, both of them began to push their elements away from them in order not to burn up.

Within in a period of five minutes, Japan grew to be the only thing that encompassed their vision. At seeing thing, Shinji began to use his element to slow them down and within a span to ten minutes, he had cut their speed down by half. Another ten minutes later showed the area they were before. By the time they reached the ground, Shinji was able to make a soft landing.

As Shinji touched down on the ground, he was hit full on by three tails and rammed by a head. Asuka, who had jumped off of him as soon as it was a safe distance from the ground, watched in horror as he doubled in midair before flying backwards and through three cars that were parked in a row. She was so shocked that she didn't feel the blood that landed on her face, nor the four demons that stopped to watch as the cars that Shinji was sent through explode.

Asuka was feeling a little hope at the fact that she knew that Shinji took far more damage than that and yet he still managed to get up after taking it. When she saw the care explode in a large fireball, however, the little hope that she held was instantly crushed. Hearing a strange wheezing, hacking sound coming behind her, she turned to see the four remaining demon laughing at Shinji's death.

When she saw this, something inside of her snapped, and her vein felt like they were filled with magma. Still reeling from the death of Shinji, she gladly grabbed hold of the power rushing through her in order to decimate the demons in front of her. When she accepted the fire rushing through her vein she instantly started to change, slowly morphing.

Asuka hunched down, almost kneeling, holding herself as the metamorphosis began to run it's coarse through her. One of the demons, noticing something was happening that they didn't want to happen, took a step towards her only to freeze in place when Asuka's head snapped up and showed her eye, which were glowing a deep red. Before the demon could do anything, in started to disintegrate into ashes.

The other demons began backing up when a huge rift appeared under Asuka but instead of falling in, she floated above the rift. A second later magma came rushing upwards, blocking her from view. After a minute of this the magma receded back into the rift and it closed soon afterwards.

What stood in the place of Asuka was something not of this world. What stood before them stood on four feet, each one thin yet sturdy looking, which ended in clawed feet with four sharp looking claws at the end. On top of the legs sat the body of a wolf, tail included. The head began at a point at the bottom and curve upwards until each par came to a point then curved downwards to meet at a point. Near the middle point sat two glowing red eyes. All-in-all the entire whole thing looked like it was carved out of rubies and seemed to glow with a supernatural light.(A/N: If you want a better view then Google Freezing Beast, a Yu-Gi-Oh card, only imagine it blood red.)

The demons cautiously approached the beast, each one coming from a different angle. The beast just sat there with its tail slowly moving back and forth. Noticing that it looked like it was content in not moving anywhere for the time being, one of the metallic monsters rushed forward and was about to bite it. Within the second the jaws snapped shut; the beast looked up and vanished in a red flash.

Before any of the demons knew what happened, the attacking demon screeched aloud and collapsed on its left side. Looking at the felled demon, the others noticed that it was slowly being burned alive from the stubs that its left legs were.

The other demons began to move as fast as possible, however while they disappeared from normal view, it seemed as if they were moving slowly to the beast. Standing up, for it was once more sitting when it finished attacking the demon, the beast slowly extended its claws before it once more disappeared in a flash of red light.

Within a span of a minute all of the ground demons where writhing on the ground slowly burning alive after having various body parts ripped off. The only air demon quickly made the decision that it would be safer in the air and quickly gained altitude. Looking back down to the earth, at let loose a cry of terror, sounding like nails on a chalk board, when it noticed that the beast was using its weird jumping ability to gain altitude as well.

Before it could fly any higher, the beast flashed in front of it before its eyes began to glow a deep burning red. When the beast reached the apex of its flight, the beast let the light that was building up in its eyes loose. A flash of red was seen by the demon before it was engulfed in a pillar of black flames. The demon didn't even have enough time to blink before it was flash disintegrated. The flames continued downwards until the pillar plowed into the ground with enough force to penetrate it. The beast flashed once more and landed on the ground in a small crater that blew flames outwards. Looking over at the pillar, which died out, the beast saw a pit was created, with the sides glassy smooth.

Looking over to the crater that was made by the explosion, the beast slowly trotted over to it before seeing a shirt flapping in the wind. Going over to it, the beast set a claw on it before it could fly away, and mournfully howled into the afternoon sky.

-o0O( )O0o-

**A/N:**

Done! Man did this take awhile to get out. For a while there I was stuck with wondering in which direction I wanted to go. Do I kill Shinji or not? Do I let Asuka morph this chapter or no? Did I not want Rei to gain healing powers or to?

Simple questions I know but for me they could drastically change the direction this story went. I have to say though, when I started on Shinji and Asuka's battle, I knew what I wanted and had fun writing in out. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do. Personally I think that this is the best chapter I wrote yet.

Really quickly a small poll:

Now you all know that the elementals have a form that is brought out when they feel intense anger. Should I have a second form for them? If so then would you want Dragons of my own creation or something else? Do you have a better second level for them? If so tell me and I'll consider it. See below for the dragons that I was going to use.

Pendragons

The size of a Great Dane, Pendragons are identical to normal Western Dragons. The difference though is that they have a mastery over their respectful element. When in battle they have the ability to grow five times their normal size to end up a little larger than actual Dragons.

Reply what you want.

Later!

Dragonmage182


End file.
